


Draco Malfoy will be the death of Harry Potter ( In a good way)

by KetoLima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Oblivious Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KetoLima/pseuds/KetoLima
Summary: Harry was happy and excited to start his eight year at Hogwarts and nothing could ruin it for him, except as always Draco Malfoy. What will happen to his relationship with Malfoy when for the first time in his life he's seeing him as a normal human ( Malfoy could never be just normal to him) and not his arch enemy? It seems as though his feeling towards Malfoy is changing but does he really want that? Is that really okay?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Terry Boot/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 46
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to people who have come to read this, this is my first ever work and of course it should be drarry what else? This is self beta'ed and english is not my first language so please feel free to point out any mistakes :))  
> Also I'd like to mention my friend [Anushka352](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anushka352/pseuds/Anushka352) who has inspired and urged me to write my own fic ( check out her au if you're a fan of phantom of the opera).  
> I tried to incorporate some British words to make it more canon complaint but since I'm not British I may have made some mistakes XD

  


  
The cab screeched as it came to a halt and everything was quite for a while.

  
“Sir, we’re here.” Harry looked outside the window, steam and huge drops of water from the heavy rain clouded his vision but he could clearly make out King’s Cross Station. He paid and thanked the driver, told him to keep the change . He opened his umbrella and got out of the car with a single briefcase in his hand.  
It has been more than seven years since he was introduced to the Magical World but he can never stop being awed by it and so he can’t be blamed when he was gob smacked while receiving this briefcase in his hand gifted by Hermione. She said it came with a lot of charms including a permanent extendable charm, just like that pouch she used carry when they were in hiding. 

  
Harry glanced up at the giant clock on the station and saw that it was almost 10:30 now, he hurried through the platforms not wanting to be late and spotted other students as well, pushing huge trolleys with various animals in cages resting on top of it. Ah, he missed Hedwig sorely, he did think about getting another owl but as soon as he stepped inside the owl emporium he just couldn’t replace Hedwig with anyone.

  
He crossed the wall which he knew would take him to the 9 ¾ platform and instantly spotted the huge train. HOGWARTS EXPRESS. Nostalgia hit him hard and he almost teared up at the site, it was as red and as steaming as ever. It made him realize that there’s no backing out now.  
He’s really going to Hogwarts, to continue his 7th year as an additional 8th year.

  
He did think about apparating directly to the Hogwarts' gate, but eh where’s the fun in that? As he scuttled along the students and their parents, trying to find his friends, he could hear small snippets of the conversations going around him.  
“……did you take all of your books with…”  
“ Stay safe dear…”  
“…don’t forget to write me letters…”  
“ Merlin, isn’t that Harry Potter?”  
“ Mom look, that’s Harry Potter going…”  
“ Excuse me, can I get your autogra….” 

  
Bloody hell, he really should have just dis-illusioned his face before boarding the train, he didn’t mind lots of people knowing him but fame wasn’t really his cup of tea. Finally he could spot a small Sea of ginger heads ahead and that could only mean the Weasleys. He could spot George, Bill and of course Molly, but Percy and Mr. Weasley were busy with the Ministry it seemed.

  
“ Ron! Oi mate!”

  
All of them turned towards him and he could slowly see their expressions turning happy and well, wasn’t that a heart warming site ? After the war and Sirius' death, he only had Teddy and the Weasleys to call family. He’ll never stop being grateful to them.

  
“ Harry!” Ron came forward and clapped him hard on the back, enough to break his back bone.  
“Mate, how are ya? It’s so good to see you l, it’s been ages since we last met…”  
“We just saw each other yesterday”  
“…why are you dripping wet? Did someone throw water on you? Was it Dean? Don’t worry we’ll…”   
“ No, it was raining heavily…” He didn’t even get to finish his sentence when he got a face full of bushy brown hair.  
“ Harry it’s so good to see you again and why are you so late? I was worried sick, I thought you really were going to bail on us and I was ready to give you an earful if you didn’t show up and..”   
“ Calm down Mione, you know I’ll never do that, I was just a bit late. You know how the traffic is.”  
“ Yeah, Mione, stop fussing over him we already got mum for that”  
“Please shut up Ron, at least _someone_ need to be responsible or both of you will just roam around like a couple of lost 5 year olds”  
One by one the Weasleys all hugged him, it was a bit awkward with Ginny but he soon forgot about that as Mrs. Weasley came up to him.“

Harry, dear, you look thinner every time I see you, haven’t you been eating well? Should I send more pies with Ron from next time ?”

“ Don’t worry, Mrs. Weasley, I swear I eat all of the food you send me. I don’t even share it with Ron”  
“How many times have I told you to call me Molly?”  
“ He’s right mum, can’t believe this prick..”  
“Language.”  
“…won’t share with me the food my mother sent, next time you should just give me more so that I can have some for myself”

  
Suddenly the train’s horn blared loudly signaling that the train will depart in five minutes. All of them hurry on to the train and exchange their farewells with each other before finding the cabin which Ron had already claimed as theirs. Harry put his briefcase under the seat and sat beside the window. Ginny left saying that she will be traveling with her friends instead and Harry was reminded that he’ll have to talk to her again properly cause even if they weren’t together he still considers her as his one of the good friends. Soon after that Neville, Seamus and Dean joined them asking how the summer went and how they’ve been doing.

  
It may not show on his face but Harry was really excited to go to Hogwarts, not as the No.1 Wanted, but as a normal student again, to experience the school life he craved without the presence of Voldemort in the shadows, he was really looking forward to this year and nothing could stop him from enjoying it.

  
  
***

  


“Guys come on, we should be arriving in about five minutes, you all should really change into your uniforms before we reach there”  
Ron smirked “Mione, for that you’ll have to leave the cabin you know, unless you don’t mind us changing in front you? It’ll be nothing new for me at least”   
“ Please Ron” Hermione huffed “ I was going to Ginny's cabin and rest assure I have absolutely _no interest_ in watching you all change especially YOU”  
“ I’ll be back when we reach Hogwarts” she said as she closed the doors behind her.   
Dean laughed and said “ Mate, you really shouldn’t tease her like that, you know you’ll just end up regretting it later”  
“Whaaaat? I’m her boyfriend! I’m allowed to tease her however I want”   
Harry smiled, “ Just don’t come crying back to me later” 

  
The train finally came to a halt and all of them got off , Hermione was giving Ron the silent treatment for now but Harry was for that they’ll make up soon. He could hear Hagrid in the distance, hollering at the first years to come towards him. He’ll have to remember to see Hagrid soon, it’s been such a long time since the shared a cuppa together. The three of them along with Neville shared a carriage en route to Hogwarts as they chatted for a bit. Harry noticed Ginny was walking with Terry Boot, hand in hand. He asked Ron what's up with that.

" Yeah, apparently they exchanged letters over the summer and now are dating. She could have done better than him at least, obviously no one compares to you. But mate are you okay with that?"

" Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Ron answered nothing to that as he turned to Hermione. And really Harry wasn't bothered by it at all, instead he was happy that she could move on from him otherwise he'd be too guilty to move on himself. 

  
Harry glanced at the Thestrals and supposed that many more people might be able to seem them now. He wondered whether they were as shocked as he was when he first saw them, it’s just one of the many repercussions of the war he thinks. He peered outside and he could see the huge looming castle coming nearer and nearer with every tree they passed.  
As always, the castle took his breath away. He had helped in restoring the castle over the summer and there were still a few places that need to be repaired but the castle was still as magnificent as ever. The carriage crossed the gates and came to a stop in front and of huge doors leading to the Great Hall .  
Finally he was here. Home.  
***

  


All of them made their way to the great hall and saw that there was an additional table in front of the teachers' table. This one had a purple table cloth and a banner of the same color next to it. Many of the 8th years had already seated it seemed. 

  
“ Come on, let’s go join them” Hermione muttered as they all one by one sat next to each other.  
Harry observed all of the faces he could see around the table. He could see Hannah, Susan, Justin and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Zacharias and Su Li from Ravenclaw and finally his eyes landed on Malfoy. Only two were present from Slytherin, Malfoy and Parkinson. It seemed only 18 of them could make it out of the forty they used to be.  
“ What’s with the purple color ?” Ron asked in general.  
“ I think it’s supposed to show house neutrality, I don’t think we’ll be counted in our houses this time” Hermione marked. Harry again glanced around the table and saw that all the students were sitting together with their previous house mates, he really didn’t know how McGonagall was going to incite house neutrality within them.

  
As Harry looked around he suddenly locked eyes with Malfoy, he has no idea but it felt electrifying, like he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Malfoy nodded his and Harry was extremely surprised that Malfoy was showing some kind of civility towards him, but he didn’t want to make a fool of himself by seeming disrespectful so he nodded back. The last time he had seen Malfoy was at his and Mrs. Malfoy's trial at the ministry. He looked very gaunt at that time with huge black bags under his eyes and his cheeks sunken in. He had witnessed on behalf of them and due to that Mrs. Malfoy had only got a year of house arrest and Malfoy had to spend two weeks in Azkaban and compulsory 8th year education in Hogwarts. A few weeks after the trial he had received a letter from Mrs. Malfoy stating that she was really grateful towards him and to please take care of her son during Hogwarts. Harry was glad that she seemed okay but he wasn’t so sure about the 'taking care of her son at Hogwarts ' part. Malfoy at least seemed healthy now.  
Suddenly there was a commotion and Harry looked to see Professor Sprout leading a bunch of scared looking first years into the hall.   
“ I don’t recall ever being that small, was I really that tiny during first year?”  
“ No Ron, you were gangly and stupid, now let me focus on the ceremony”  
“ Do you see how much less the students are this year?” Hermione remarked “ War really took a toll on all of us didn’t it?” Everyone fell silent for a while when Dean loudly exclaimed “ Now now, this is a joyous occasion and we should all celebrate instead of getting sad ! Look that girl just went into Gryffindor let’s cheer louder than the other houses!” Harry really wondered how McGonagall was going to instill house neutrality but eh even he cheered for Gryffindor.

  
As soon as all the students were sorted Prof. McGonagall stood up and the hall fell silent.  
“ Warm welcome to all of the previous students as well as the new students. I fell happy looking at your faces, knowing that all you could make it here and I know times have been rough lately but this is a new year and a new start……” Harry droned out rest of the speech as he once again looked around the hall and once again his eyes met silver ones. As much as he hated Malfoy ( hate was a strong word but still), his eyes had always captivated him. No one looked at him such intensity other than Malfoy. No one could rile him up as much as Malfoy did and he always wondered what would have happened on that first day of his first year if he had accepted Malfoy’s hand for friendship.   
“ Harry stop staring at Malfoy, the tension is killing me mate” Ron whispered. But Harry couldn’t break his eye contact with him, it was like some sort of a competition, if he looked away first he’ll lose. In the end it was Malfoy who looked away first as the food appeared on the table. Harry too began loading all of his favorite dishes onto his plate. Ron had already started gobbling down the chicken legs and he couldn’t wait to dive in himself. Soon the dessert rolled around and Oh! How much he had missed Hogwarts' treacle tart, he was going to stash some so he could eat it later in his room even though he was pretty sure if he called on Winky she’ll have something for him, but he didn’t want to raise Hermione’s wrath so he’ll just have to make do with stashing.  
Soon the feast was over and Prof. McGonagall came forward to them.  
“Good evening, I hope all of you enjoyed the feast. Now as you may have guessed, there will be no houses for all of you. All of you are adults and here just to complete your education and thus you all will have a separate dorm for yourselves as well. Please follow me so I can show you the area as well as explain some of the rules that all of you must abide by” 

  
All of them followed her through a series of corridors and the finally reached a huge painting.  
“ This is the portrait of young Dilys Derwent who was Hogwarts’ Head Mistress during the 18th century, it also serves as the opening to your new dorm.”   
“Hello Minerva, having a good time I presume ?”   
“ Yes of course, now the password is gillyweed so keep that in mind”  
The painting swayed side ways and a path was revealed, all of them stepped inside and Harry was surprised to see such a pleasant area. The room was huge and decked with arm chairs, sofas and pillows everywhere, it was color coordinated with purples and grays. Another passageway lead to somewhere he didn’t know yet where. There was also a huge fireplace with small cushioned seats around it.

  
“ This is your common room and that is the passageway that will lead to your rooms. Now, for the rules, I know all of you are of age and due to that there will be no curfew for you and visiting Hogsmead at any time is allowed, but keep in mind that there should be no practice of magic in the hallways and I strictly forbid drinking alcohol in the common room.” A series of disappointed voices could be heard around the room and someone quickly shushed them.

  
“ Eighteen students have returned this year which is honestly more than I thought would come but of course I am happy all you were able to be present. Now, there are 9 rooms so each room will house 2 students. There are no separate wings for boys and girls but please, maintain the society rules. Also, there are no rules which deny other years' students to visit your dorm but make sure that they leave before the curfew" 

  
“ All of you have already been assigned to your rooms with your luggage already sent to it. The notice board contains the list of all the extra rules and the list with the number of rooms and the student in it.”  
“ I will now leave all of you to settle down and I trust all of you to behave like adults” With that the Head Mistress left the room and all of them hurried forward to see who was rooming with whom.

  
They quickly found the notice board and one by one started to read their names.  
1) Room No.1 : Ronald Weasley & Terry Boot 

“ _Oh no_ ”

2) Room No.2 : Dean Thomas & Justin Finch- Fletchley   
3) Room No 3 : Mandy Brocklehurst & Hermione Granger  
4) Room No.4 : Zacharias Smith & Neville Longbottom

Oh so this is how McGonagall was going to input house neutrality within them Harry thought. It seemed none of the students were going to room with their previous house mate.

5) Room No.5 : Seamus Finnigan & Michael Corner  
6) Room No.6 : Su Li & Hannah Abott

  
His name really couldn’t come fast enough.

  
7) Room No.7 : Ernie Macmillan & Anthony Goldstein  
8) Room No.8 : Pansy Parkinson & Susan Bones

  
And then finally…but this could _not_ be happening right? Only two names were left and….

  
9) Room No. 9 : Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

His eyes widened and he almost cursed out loud.  
“ Are you kidding me ?” he heard somewhere in the distance but his mind wasn’t processing things right now.

  


***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all the lovelies who take the time to read this sad excuse of a fanfic, I'm really grateful to y'all :') As promised here is the second chapter which I said I'll upload within a week, also to all the people who gave me kudos and commented, thank you very much! It really boosts my confidence and prompts me to write more! xoxo

Harry took off his glasses, wiped it with the edge of his robes and put it on again just to make sure he was reading it properly and that his vision was okay.

He read that last line again...

9) Room No. 9 : Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

.....and it hadn't changed.

No. No. No. NO. THIS COULD _NOT_ BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW.

Was McGonagall out of her mind right now?? How could she pair him up with _Bloody Draco Malfoy_ of all people? ALL of his dreams of having a good year was squashed right now, he’s absolutely _sure_ that Malfoy will come up with something and torment him ALL year.

“ Harry, mate, you look pale”

He’ll have to do something, isn't it? He can't just sit around and accept the fact that he'll have to face Malfoy during his vulnerable times ? 

_What if Malfoy tries to kill him in his sleep?_ No, that can't happen. McGonagall knows the history between them, then how could she do this to him? Especially after the war. No, he’s going to talk to the Head Mistress, he’s sure if he pleaded enough he’ll be allowed to change his rooms with someone else.

He marched out of the common room and in the distance he could hear Hermione shouting after him but he couldn't care right now, his mind was too jumbled to think anything else.

He arrived at the Head Mistress's office and stood in front of the gargoyle. He had no idea what the password was and was about to spout random words when the gargoyle suddenly shifted and he could entre. He climbed up the stairs and came to a stop in front of the huge doors.

He knocked thrice.

" Come in " 

He opened the doors and stepped inside. McGonagall was sitting behind the huge desk where once Professor Dumbledore used to sit and it was a weird site to see since he was so used to seeing Dumbledore behind it, but he was glad that McGonagall got the be the Head Mistress because in his opinion no one else deserved it more than her.

"Yes Harry, to what do I owe you this visit?" 

"Um Professor..I had some problems regarding the room arrangements in the new dorm"

"Yes go on."

" Ah that is...could you please assign me to another room? Any room will do"

"Why? What's the problem with the current one?"

"Professor! It's Draco Malfoy! I can't possibly share a room with him! You know the history between us! What if he does something dangerous to me? Especially now that the war is over??"

McGonagall sighed. " Harry, dear, please sit down and have a biscuit."

" It is precisely _because_ the war is over that I am doing this. You know his side was defeated right ? He was a Death Eater. How many people do you think out there will trust him ? He is not the one who poses the threat, instead _he_ is the one on which threat looms about. You don't think people whose family members were killed in the war will try to take revenge? Do you even know what he's been through the days after his trial? That's why I can only entrust him to you Harry, because you know what it feels like to be shunned by everyone else, because I know even if you have bad blood with him you'll never do anything to harm him." 

Well, if she put it that way could he really do anything ? 

" Now go Harry, rest well. After all your classes will be starting tomorrow." 

" Yes professor, also why do the biscuits taste a bit different?"

"Oh you noticed? I added cinnamon this time, why does it not taste good?"

"No, it tastes way better than before! I mean not that the ones before tasted bad or anything!"

McGonagall smiled and said, "Thank you Harry, now scram."

He got up and was just about to close the door behind him when McGonagall said,

" You know Harry, young Malfoy has really changed. You should give him a chance."

Harry paused for a while. " ...I- Yes professor"

***

Harry went back to the common room and found no one else present. Seems like everyone retired for the night, well it _was_ pretty late. He went to the last room which he knew was his room and opened it.

Malfoy was already there and was unpacking his things. He looked up when Harry entered and didn't bother to say anything. Harry noticed that the room was pretty spacious and had two beds in it, one nearer to the window and one nearer to the door. Malfoy had already taken up the bed beside the window and that just won't do.

"Oi Malfoy, can't you use this bed instead? I prefer bed beside the window."

"Too late Potter I've already taken it, if you wanted to negotiate you should have been here. Now it's mine." 

"Yours? Why?"

"Because I came here first" 

" _What?_ Are you five? Just because you came here first doesn't mean that it belongs to you!" 

" Potter, I'm too tired to put up with your bullshit, if you don't want that bed then you can just sleep on the floor"

"No way! Come on! I already have to sleep with you all year can't you at least give me the bed I want?" 

Malfoy suddenly looked pissed and came storming over to him, he didn't even have time to react when Malfoy grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen Potter! Just because you witnessed on my behalf at the trial doesn't mean that I'm going to be licking your boots all my life! Don't expect me to suddenly start hero worshipping you like everyone else!"

"What are you talking about!! I don't even want- " Suddenly they heard knocking on the door and both of them looked towards it. Harry roughly pushed Malfoy off and went to open the door. It turned out to be Ron and he could clearly make out the state they were both in. 

"- err I just wanted to see whether you wanted to play chess with me for a while." 

Harry looked back towards Malfoy but he wasn't looking at Harry.

" Okay ya sure let's go, I can't be here one second longer."

Both of them left and walked towards Ron's room. 

"You were fighting with him, weren't you?"

"Yes"

"Did you win?"

" No you walked in" 

"Damn, get him next time"

Harry laughed " Sure"

Both of them entered Ron's room and settled down. He proceeded to take out chess board and started arranging it.

"Ron, you really saved me at the best time, I literally have the worst possible room mate"

"Are you pissing me right now? Do you even know who my room mate is?

"Why? Who is it?"

"Terry Boot"

"So?"

" HE'S MY SISTER'S BOYFRIEND YOU DUMBFUCK"

"Ohhhhhh "

" I can't believe this Harrryyy! I'll have to share a room with my sister's boyfriend! What if he calls her over for a snogfest? WHAT will I do then??" 

"Nah I'm sure he won't-"

" You don't understand! _What if they shag on his bed?!_ In this very room! What if I walk in on them doing something unholy! I'll have to scourgify my eyes! No, that won't be enough. Harry you have to promise me if something like that happens you'll obliviate me!"

"Ron stop being over dramatic, I'm sure nothing of that sort will happen here."

" _I'm_ the one being dramatic? Look who's talking! You were the one who went all the way to McGonagall's to change your room didn't you?"

"Well yes, but are _you_ willing to share a room with Malfoy then?"

".... No" 

"See?" 

Suddenly the door opened and Terry Boot walked in. He nodded at both of them and started minding his work.

"Ahem" Harry glanced at Ron to see what he was doing 

"Ahem" 

Boot finally looked over at Ron and asked "What?"

"You're going out with my sister aren't you?"

" Well yes, hopefully, otherwise I've been a fool this whole time"

"Okay, then let me just warn you, if you EVER do anything to my little sister-" 

"Are you seriously giving him the big bro talk?"

"Yes now back me up"

"As I was saying, don't EVER harm my sister or you'll have to face _very_ serious consequences and Harry here knows a spell which is borderline dark so you better treat her right!"

Harry was pretty sure if Boot did something to Ginny, she'll kick his ass herself, honestly he was more terrified of her than the other Weasleys combined.

Boot looked towards Harry for a second before replying, " Weasley, you don't have to worry about that. She's a great girl and I'm very serious about her."

"Good!"

With that Ron settled back down on his bed and continued arranging the pieces and they played for a while until it was late and time to sleep. Harry looked at his watch and it was already after 12.

" Ron, mate, could you let me sleep here tonight? I feel like Malfoy will kill me if I went there right now" 

"Sure mate! I don't want to lose my best friend, but you better make it out with him in the morning, you remember McGonagall told us to be more responsible right? Well it's not like I blame you, I wouldn't want be with him as well." 

With that both of them went off to sleep but Harry couldn't sleep at all. For some reason he kept thinking over how Malfoy had pushed him against the wall and something about it felt really wierd .

***

Harry was woken up by a loud knock and he looked over to see that Boot was already gone. He went over to the door opened it only to come face to face with Hermione who looked vaguely surprised.

" Mione? What are you doing here?"

" Shouldn't _I_ be the one to ask you that? Don't tell me you fought with Malfoy last night?!"

Harry looked a bit embarrassed. " Don't worry, it wasn't a big deal!" 

Hermione sighed. " Go get dressed and meet me for breakfast right now" 

"Okay!" 

Harry went to his room and opened it. He breathed a sigh of relief when he couldn't see Malfoy anywhere and stepped inside to get ready. As soon he was good to go he grabbed his books and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He immediately found Hermione sitting with her books open and eating something that he couldn't see from where he was. He walked over and sat beside her.

" Hey, Mione, whatchu reading ?"

"Oh just going over the chapters for today's morning lesson, but don't you try to distract me with that. Tell me, what happened with Malfoy."

He really couldn't avoid this could he?

" It was...nothing much. We were just fighting over the bed that's all"

" Seriously? Are you a child? Arguing over the bed? Come on Harry you know what Professor McGonagall told us! We have to set a good example for the younger students and you especially can't fight with people whenever you want, there are so many children here who look up to you!" 

" I know that Mione, but I don't know why Malfoy just brings out that side of me you know? I just can't control my temper with him"

" That's understandable after all these years of enmity between you two it'll be hard to be civil over night , but Harry you have to try and be responsible! Try to talk with him a bit civilly won't you? Come on, promise me you won't try to pick a fight with him. Go on."

Harry sighed, " Yes yes I swear, now let me eat something I'm starving!"

He loaded his plate with different things and started eating his breakfast. Hermione didn't say anything further and now she was too busy concentrating on the book in front of her. He chatted with Neville for a while and saw that it was now only 10 minutes to their first lesson of the day. 

Suddenly Ron came in beside them,he was trying to catch his breath and looked a bit disheveled with his buttons mismatched and his hair disarray. 

" _Hermione_! Why didn't you wake me up!"

Oh so that was what Hermione had come into the room for.

"Oops? Was I supposed to? You're a big guy now Ron, you ought to be able to wake up by yourself."

"Whyyyy are you doing this to me???"

" Now now, don't cry. I saved a Sandwich for you, let's go the lesson will be starting soon"

They got up walked towards the potions classroom, this year again they had Slughorn teaching them and Harry already dreaded it, the class hadn't even started yet and he was already wishing for it to be over. Hermione waved her wand and Ron now at least looked tidy. They entered the class and she walked towards the front seats. Harry glanced towards the back of the class and it was really hard to miss that certain blond head. Malfoy was sitting at the corner with Pansy beside him . He was looking at Harry but immediately looked away when their eyes met. He looked a bit flushed, maybe he was still pissed about last night? He didn't think much of it and sat beside Hermione. They waited for a while until Slughorn entered.

" Hello my dear students! It feels marvellous to see you all again after such a long time! Mr. Macmillan! I heard your aunt recently got promoted in the ministry, how's that going?" Macmillan looked a bit surprised to be called on but who could blame him?

" Oh ah she's in the sports department, she'll be looking over next year's quidditch tournament!.

" That's good, that's good! Miss.Li! I heard your brother recently invented a spell which could remove venom from the body within a second! Congratulations on that ! Don't forget to send him my regards!"

" O- of course sir"

" Ah who else" he looked around the room a bit and his eyes finally landed on Harry. Shit, Harry knew what was coming and he really couldn't wait to get out of here.

" Haha of course! Harry! My boy! How are things going over with you? Good I hope?"

Ron made a puking voice next to him.

" Yes sir"

" Excellent! Obviously I knew that!" 

" Then you don't have to ask sir" Ron snorted and Hermione bumped her knee against his. He really didn't want to put up with this shit this year.

" I mean for the next time sir" Slughorn looked disappointed for a second but bounced back to his usual self.

" Of course my boy! Now let us all start with the lesson! Since it's only the first day let's make something simple that will help you to brush up on your skills and knowledge. Come on now, take out your books and prepare all the ingredients! You all will be working individually so no need to choose partners!" 

" Harry, you ignite the cauldrons and add water, Ron and I will get the ingredients till then." With that both of them left and Harry set about to do what Hermione asked. He was just setting up Ron's cauldron when he shuddered as someone brushed against his leg. He looked back to see that it was Malfoy walking towards the ingredients' cupboard. He finished setting up all of the cauldrons and Ron and Mione were also back.

They started making the potion and after a while Hermione looked over at his area.

" Harry...I think you're doing this wrong. The colour is supposed to be deep yellow not orange." 

" What? But I did everything according to the instructions!" 

" I think you forgot the counter clock stir in between 8 clockwise stirs. Look even Ron has got the correct colour."

He looked over at Ron's and yes Hermione was right, his looked exactly like the described colour.

By then Slughorn came over to their desk to inspect their potions.

" Aha Miss. Granger, your potion looks as phenomenal as ever! Wouldn't expect anything less from you!"

He looked over at Ron's cauldron, " Oho Mr. Weasley! Your potion looks perfect as well! Looks like Miss. Granger here has been a good influence on you. Keep up the good work!" 

He finally glanced at Harry's potion and his face fell a bit " Ah my boy looks like it's not your day today, you must've eaten something out of sorts for breakfast, that's okay! That's okay! It'll be perfect next time I'm sure!"

With that he kept walking towards each desk and inspecting their potions.

" Harry, be careful or I might just become Slughorn's new favourite!"

" Go ahead Ron it'll be a pleasure for me."

Ron snickered and Hermione rolled her eyes, since they were done with their potions they were free to leave. Hermione headed for her Arthmancy class while Ron and Harry had a free period. It wasn't a time for relaxation though since they already had a huge amount of homework from potions and they knew tests were just around the corner.

***

Soon it was time for lunch, Harry and Ron were just filling up their plates when Hermione appeared in front of them.

" You will not believe what just happened!"

" What?"

" Draco Malfoy just talked to me" 

" _What?_ " Both Harry and Ron looked towards her in shock.

" Yes, just now after class finished he called me to talk for a bit and then apologized for all the shit he gave me all these previous years" 

"I don't believe that!" Ron exclaimed 

" That is what happened though. That's why Harry I think you should talk to him as well, extend a hand of friendship you know? Don't you want to live your last year at Hogwarts without any worries?"

" I don't think it'll go without any worries though"

" Come on Harry, ask him to tutor you in Potions"

" _What?"_ Again, both Harry and Ron looked towards her in shock.

" No, think about it. It's a great way to establish civility among you both plus you really need help with potions no offence."

I don't think he wants civility between us though, besides he'll never agree to tutor me. He'll say that it'll be a waste of his time."

" If he didn't want to maintain civility then he wouldn't have apologized to me you know." 

Harry sighed. " Fine I'll talk to him, I did promise to you this morning"

"That's good to hear!" 

After that they ate their food and continued their remaining classes but the entire time Harry could only think about Malfoy. How was he even supposed to talk to him ? He was _not_ looking forward to it but McGonagall's and Hermione's words rang in his brain and he had no other option. Also for some reason it made him kinda nervous.

They all finished their activities for the day and finally retired to their rooms.

Harry stood in front of his room, collected his thoughts, took a deep breath and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully y'all enjoyed that and look forward to more chapters coming from me! Also, a warning for the future, I love cliffhangers! So be prepared for those <3  
> As always kudos and comments are very much appreciated :'))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again to all readers who come here, online classes has been keeping me busy ಥ‿ಥ but I finally came up with this chapter. Please feel free to point out any mistakes I may have done.

The door creaked a bit as he slowly opened it, he entered the room and saw that Malfoy was sitting on his bed and reading a book. He took off his bag, threw it on his desk and walked towards Malfoy's bed. He stood in front of him and Malfoy finally looked up at him. 

" What? Your highness finally decided to grace this room with your presence?" He looked a bit annoyed.

" I just wanted to apologise for last night"

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, I was being a pain in the arse."

"Yes you were"

" Also I wanted to ask you something"

Malfoy closed his book, " Good, I have something to say as well."

"Oh, you go first then."

"Well, even I want to apologise for all the things I've done to you past these years. I admit I was being a snobby brat. I was really surprised when you witnessed on behalf of both my mother and I when the whole world was against us, I may have deserved it but my mother did not. I'm not saying that I'll start hero worshipping you but I just wanted to let you know that I'm still thankful for all the things you did for us." Wow Malfoy really had changed.

" Ah that's okay, after all you helped us by not identifying me as Harry Potter back in your manor and your mother _lied_ to Voldemort about my death. I was just returning the favor." Harry said while scratching the back of his neck a bit shyly.

"Still, thank you. So, you were asking something before?"

" Okay so the thing is...will you tutor me in potions ?" Malfoy's eyebrows shot up so far it looked like it had merged with his hairline.

" _What?_ No way, it'll be a waste of time"

 _"_ Come on, I'm trying to do my best to maintain civility. You know what McGonagall said that night right? It's best if we don't fight and I'm tired of being at each other's throats"

"So? I don't need to tutor you in Potions just to maintain civility right? We can do that just by not talking to each other."

" Ah that is I do actually need some help in Potions, it's just the practical part, I can do the theory on my own. "

"Why don't you just ask Granger then? Why bother me?"

That had struck him too, why didn't he just ask Hermione instead of Malfoy? He didn't need to ask Malfoy of all people and he could've minded his own business so as not to fight again. Well, it was too late now to back off plus this was starting to get a bit interesting.   
" Hermione is already as busy as she can get, she's giving NEWTS for 7 bloody subjects and I don't want to burden her more. Also, as much as it pains me to say this, I know you're better at potion making than her." Malfoy took a while to answer then, he was so deep in thought that it looked like the weight of the sky was upon him. He imagined how Malfoy would look like holding up the sky and amused himself with that for a while.  
Finally Malfoy spoke up, " Fine I agree, I'll tutor you in Potions-"  
"Cheers!"   
" -on one condition."  
" And what will that be?"  
" You'll have to help me as well, in Defence. I'm a bit lacking in practicals, so it's a bit similar to your case"  
" Bollocks, Malfoy I watched you during the war and from what I could see you were not lacking at all." Malfoy got a bit red. Why? Was he pissed again?  
" Not all of the parts, only the extremely light spells. I just can't get the wand movements and the stance right for it."

"Only the light spells? But you can perform the Patronus Charm right? I heard back in fifth year how you were the only Slytherin who could manage to create a corporeal form." Malfoy suddenly flushed red and looked away.

" I don't need your help with the Patronus, only the other spells are fine." He said sharply. Why though? Was he embarrassed that he can't do it? But Harry clearly remembered hearing other Slytherins talking about how Malfoy could make a corporeal Patronus and as far as he could remember from previous classes, Malfoy was the only one who could do it. Maybe the war traumatized him so much that he was not able to do it anymore and was just too embarrassed to admit it front of him. Harry felt a bit bad for him then, it seemed the war had effected the people in more ways than he first imagined. Well, he couldn't blame him, after all Voldemort was constantly at his manor and anyone could even go mad because of that.

"Okay fine, so is this final now? You'll tutor me in Potion making and I'll help you with the light spells ?"  
" Yes okay, deal."  
"Deal!"  
" Potter, just so you know I'm very strict while tutoring." Malfoy said while smirking. What? Was Malfoy going to torture him as an excuse of being strict? Is he going to pull an Umbridge on him and make him write with blood quills if he made a mistake? Not that it was legal.  
" You're taking a while respond. Why? Scared, Potter?"   
Harry smiled. "You wish"   
With that Malfoy went back to reading his book and Harry went to take a bath. For some reason he couldn't stop smiling.  
  
***  
  
Draco groggily opened his eyes as he could hear the birds chirping outside.  
He cast the tempus charm to see the time and it was only 7:30. Their first lesson was at 10 o'clock so he had plenty of time to get ready. He got up and took some time to gather his thoughts. He still couldn't believe what had happened last night. No way in hell could he have guessed that Potter would come to him for help or even take an initiative for some kind of truce. He still craved the passion in Potter's eyes every time they fought but peace is better he thought. He didn't even think that Potter would come back to this room after that fight, he thought that Potter definitely would have gone to McGonagall to get his room changed.  
He looked over at Potter's bed and saw that he was still sleeping. He climbed down his bed and walked over to the other one. He glanced at Potter's face, he looked so innocent when he wasn't blabbering away with that mouth.   
" _....I_ _heard back in fifth year how you were the only Slytherin who could manage to create a corporeal form."_

Oof he didn't know whether to be excited that Potter remembered something about him from way back in fifth year or be nervous that he might know what Draco's Patronus takes form as. If Potter found out what his Patronus is then he's sure he'll get scared and start hating him, whatever form of truce was established last night even that will go away. He still remembers that time in fifth year when he was finally able to give his Patronus a definite form but when he saw what it actually was....... _it was all Potter's fault._

It all started when they were in their first year and Potter had just rejected his hand for friendship. He couldn't understand how come someone said no to _him._ He had gotten everything he wanted from his parents and no one had ever denied him anything, every person was sacred of his father. So it was quite a shock when Potter said no. The rage he felt at that time was inexplicable, he vowed to himself that he'll _make_ Potter conscious of his very presence. He did everything in his arsenal to make Potter notice him, even did some bad things. He couldn't understand his feelings at that time, he thought it was just rivalry hatred due to the rejection but later in fourth year when he started noticing how attractive Potter's green eyes were when he was fighting with Draco and how his round arse was so appealing that Draco finally understood why he was always vying for his attention. It meant he was gay. It fucking meant he had a big fat crush on Potter . After that revelation it was like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulder but also came with the burden that _he had a crush on Potter._ This only kept proving right when he got jealous when rumours about Potter snogging Chang surfaced. The summer after that year he visited many gay bars and clubs, disguised as an adult. People would've definitely recognised him if he went to an _O_ _nly Wizards_ club so he had to swallow his pride and go to the muggle ones. He gained _lots_ of experience then and he could definitely say that he enjoyed being on the bottom more than the top but it didn't help that every guy he fucked was always green eyed with black hair. But that couldn't even compare to the time when Potter started going out with that Weasley bint. She was like a leech to him, always sticking close to him wherever he went. Ugh. Those were the worst times, what with the Dark Lord's task and his growing feelings for Potter. His mind was so fucked up that when he noticed that Potter was standing in the bathroom and looking at him breaking down....he crucioed him. Yeah, not one of his good times and he regretted it as soon as the words "Crucio" left his mouth. Still, it wasn't as if he came out unscathed, he still had the scars from that spell Potter used and he didn't think it would ever go away. There were many what ifs in his mind, if only he had been a bit friendly towards Potter then maybe he wouldn't hate Draco so much and so on. Now things were a bit better after last night, at least he hoped so.

He suddenly felt warm in the face when he realised that he had been staring at Potter's face for quite a while and rushed to the washroom to get ready. Pansy will chew his ear off if he'll be late, not that she doesn't do it always.

*** 

Draco came out of the washroom and saw that Potter was still sleeping, he grabbed his bag and went outside. He entered the common room and saw only Granger was there, he considered greeting her but she seemed too concentrated into whatever she was reading and he didn't want to disturb her. He quietly walked across the room and stepped outside the portrait. He directly made his way towards the library so that he could peacefully complete his work. He entered the library and saw that Pansy wasn't there yet, as expected . He quickly found himself a table under a niche and settled there. He took out his books and started doing his work. After a while he could feel someone sitting beside him.

"Hey Draco, good morning" Pansy whispered and he was pretty sure she hadn't done her homework.

"Morning"

"Lend me your notes, I haven't done my homework yet~" Bingo.

"And why is that?"

" You know me, I was busy having a _fantastic_ make out session and didn't have time to do it."

"Oh? With whom?"

"Just someone in the seventh year from Hufflepuff"

Draco raised one eyebrow and said, " You've resorted to Hufflepuffs now? Wow, your standards are getting lower day by day."

"Oh pshh, they are the best kinds, you never know what kind of beasts they are under their innocent faces, at least they're better than those Gryffindors and the know it alls." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, good luck with _that"_

Pansy shrugged. "What? At least I'm not pining after someone whom I _know_ I'll never have." Yes, Draco knew he'll never be able to have Potter and he should just move on, but he _could'nt._ Every time he tried he'd either get bored of the person or just end up imagining Potter while doing _it_. Yeah, not the proudest moment but he couldn't help it.

"Wow, way to squash my floundering hopes."

"Ya ya, by the way, what happened last night? Did Potter sleep somewhere else again?"

"Nope, he came back." Even he could hear the happiness in his voice. " I even apologized to him for all the things I did to him previous year. We kind of made a truce, I'm going to tutor him in potions and he'll help me with defence."

"Oh? _I_ could use some help in defence as well~"

" Back off Pansy" 

Pansy sniggered " Yes yes, don't worry you know he's not my type. Anyways, it's good you're doing this truce thing you need to stay in his good list. It'll help later if people knew that you're friends with the _Savior_ of the Wizarding world."

"That's not why I'm doing it and you know that. I just want to know what being friends with Potter feels like. A relationship is totally out of the question, so I could at least be good friends with him right? Besides even you should go and apologize, after all _you_ were the one to suggest we offer him to the Dark Lord on a serving plate."

"Bitch please, _I'm_ not the one who wants to get into his pants so there's no way I'm going to do something like that."

"Yeah yeah you only want to get into that poor Hufflepuff's pants"

" True that, now gimme your scrolls I have lots to write."

Draco laughed and gave her his notes.

***

Draco and Pansy made their way to the great hall to have some breakfast as they were done with their homework. He sat towards the corner of the 8th year table and Pansy sat beside him. He didn't have much of an appetite so early in the morning but the lunch will only start at 12:30 and he knew he'll be very hungry by then. He had just served himself some sausages when he saw Potter along with Weasley and Granger come to the table. He was laughing out loud at something Weasley had said it seemed and it really pricked at Draco's heart that it wasn't _him_ Potter was laughing with. He looked away when he accidentally made eye contact with Potter and started focusing on finishing the food. When he looked back Potter was still looking at him so he dipped his head a bit as a nod and he saw surprise come across Potter's face, he nodded back though. 

Potter went back to talking with his friends and Draco saw how he wandlessly summoned the plate with bacon towards him, it looked like he did it almost unconsciously, with just a careless wave of his hand and Draco found that incredibly _hot_. He knew Potter was powerful, obviously, but he made it seem like it was the easiest thing in the world. Draco could only imagine that type of power he'll get to experience while being under him, the way Potter could remove his clothes- 

" Oi stop making heart eyes at Potter and eat your breakfast. We gotta get to Potions soon and Slughorn isn't going to wait for your arse." Draco sighed and said nothing. 

Same as yesterday, today's first lesson was a double potions and he was sure Slughorn was going to make them prepare complicated potions this time round. Pansy and him entered the potions classroom and Draco went to the farthest corner to sit with Pansy following him. Draco saw as Potter and squad came and sat near the front like last time. Soon Slughorn entered and started his usual tripe of formalities for collecting the "cream of the crop" . But his prediction was right, Slughorn announced that they'll be making the Draught of Living Death, that too in _Pairs._ He glanced at the Potter trio and he was definite that Granger will pair up with Weasley, that left Potter alone....

Draco looked towards his side and said, " Pansy, do me a favor and pair up with someone else for today." 

Pansy looked at him suspiciously and then glimpsed at Potter. "Oh I see what you're doing here and there's NO way in hell that I'm pairing up with someone else!" Draco could already see Longbottom going up to Potter and this was starting to get a bit urgent. 

"Come on Pansy, I'll owe you a big one!"

"Ugh the sacrifices I have to make for you, fine go" Draco got up and quickly made his way towards Potter.

"Potter" 

He turned his head backwards and looked at Draco, "Malfoy? What happened?" 

" If you want, I can pair up with you for today. After all I'm supposed to be your tutor right?" Potter looked utterly _gobsmacked_ and it would have been amusing if it was any other time.

" _What?_ Really? What happened to Parkinson?" 

"Pansy can afford to be without me for a day. Well, if you don't want to then I can just - " 

" Wait! Yeah, let's pair up." He felt a bit giddy all of a sudden. Potter turned towards Weasley and Granger who both looked equally as shocked as Potter did and whispered something to them. 

"Potter, keep in mind that it's _only_ for today. Now come, I'll show you how to select the ingredients." And he started walking without looking back to see whether Potter was following him or not. He stood in front of the ingredients' cupboard and opened it to take out the required ones .

He could feel Potter's presence behind him .

" I'll explain you the theory later, for now only observe which ones to choose. First of all, always take one pinch of powdered Asphodel roots more than what is written in the book, I've always seen that it works better that way. Now look at the Sopophorous Beans, see how some of them have a shiny gleam to them? Never choose those, only pick out the ones which look matte. Also, always scoop out the slimy parts of the sloth brain instead of the dry looking ones. The rest can be taken according to the book. You collect those and I'll go set up the Cauldron." He looked back to see whether Potter was keeping up with him or not and saw that he looked a bit... _amazed._ Draco suddenly felt warm in the face and without saying anything he went back to their desk. Soon after that Potter came up to him with the ingredients and sat beside him. Draco checked the ingredients and saw that all of them were up to mark and just like how he said they should be.

" Good work" Potter beamed at that, he didn't understand how Potter was happy with just two words but oh well, he ought to give credits where it's due.

"Now observe carefully" Draco picked up the Beans "Instead of first cutting the Beans you should directly crush them, here, with the back of your knife. This causes more juice to release." 

"Woah, I knew that one already!" 

"Oh? How come?" Severus was the one who taught him this technique and he didn't think anyone else knew about it.

" Ah..you know..just read it somewhere in a book I think.." Draco shrugged and continued with the rest of the potion.

After their potion was finished they saw the intended colour it should have and he was pretty pleased with himself. Soon Slughorn came up to their desk and observed their potion.

" Splendid! Harry, my boy, this is a perfect potion. Of course, what else can we expect from a prodigy? I knew you must have been feeling under the weather a bit yesterday but I can see you're in tip top condition today! Mr. Malfoy, you would do well partnering up with Harry from now on!"

" Actually professor, this was all Malfoy's work. I was just helping as much as I could."

" Oh, ever so humble you are! Not to worry, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy did a good job as well. Keep up the good work both of you!" With that he left to observe other students' work.

Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at Potter.

" Ah I'm sorry, but this is what you'll get if you pair up with me in Slughorn's class. Whatever I say will never cause him to budge."

Draco just rolled his eyes and turned back to refer his notes a bit.

The lesson ended in a while and every one started to put their things away.

"Listen Malfoy" he looked towards Potter . " I really appreciate what you did for me today, I mean approaching me to pair up with you...that was really kind and I learned a lot today from you." Draco flushed a bit.

" Don't sweat it, you're going to return the favor to me soon." 

"Of course!" He looked back towards his friends, " Well, I guess see you soon." 

"Sure" As soon as Potter left Pansy came up to him.

"How was it? I could feel the excitement coming out of you in waves all the way up to where I was. You were shaking so much in your seat I could literally see you vibrating."

"Piss off, I was _not_ vibrating. It was good though, he's a fast learner." 

Pansy wiggled her eyebrows " Oh _really_?"

"Yes really. Also, Slughorn asked me to always partner up Potter from now on so you need to find a new one." With that Draco bolted from there, he could hear Pansy wailing in the distance. Draco laughed and continued with his day.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully y'all are still interested in this story ~  
> As always don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they really give me confidence to write more ( ◜‿◝ )  
> Come yell at my [Tumblr](http://ketolima.tumblr.com/)  
> I post yaoi manga/manwah recommendations and I'll also announce my updates over there, also my asks are always open so feel free to ask anything or to make any requests if you have <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this chapter is basically Draco thirsting over Harry lol.

Draco continued his day as usual, they had a double Herbology and then a single period of defence. He could feel Potter's gaze during the whole class and somehow that made him more nervous and he messed up more than usual. He expected Potter to come in the middle of the class to help him or something but nothing of the sort happened. He was kind of relieved, he already had a bad reputation as it is and if others saw Potter of all people coming to help him then he didn't know what will happen. Lower class students who weren't even present during the war would sneakily send hexes towards him in the hallways and he was more than capable of handling such plebian spells but if they saw him talking to Potter they'll naturally assume that Draco was plotting something harmful against their so called savior and he knows they'll start using more dangerous spells. He could have reported this to McGonagall but he was already troubling her with so much, it's just better to maintain distance between him and Potter in public. He quietly ate his dinner with Pansy and then went to his room so he could read his books in peace, however when he arrived Potter was already present.

"Malfoy, good thing you came now. I've been waiting for you."

"Why?"

"I observed you during defence today and I think I know what your problem might be." Yeah, he was _observing_ Draco all right.

"And? What do you think ?"

"Not here, I got professor McGonagall's permission to use one of the old out of use classrooms so we can practice there without anyone watching. Now, come with me. You can freshen up first if you want." Wow, Draco did _not_ expect Potter to go to such lengths for him while all he did was give him some pointers for Potions. He felt a bit warm on the inside.

"No, let's go now." They made their way to the common room and there were many students relaxing with glasses of alcohol in their hands, Draco didn't blame them, after all it was a Saturday night and they didn't have any lessons tomorrow. Potter went ahead towards Weasley and Granger and murmured something to them, it seemed like he was talking about Draco's situation as both of them looked towards him. Granger gave him a small smile and Draco nodded in her direction while Weasley kept giving him the stink eye. Draco did not choose to acknowledge that. Weasley said something to them which caused Granger to smack him in the arm but Potter laughed out loud. Draco observed as Potter threw his head back and laughed, his eyes seemed to form crescents when he did that and Draco quickly looked away lest someone saw him being a creep. Potter then quickly came back to him and they started walking towards the exit.

"Sorry that took a while, I was just informing them that I might be back late tonight."

"That's okay" Draco wondered whether he should have told Pansy as well, but then she wouldn't have cared that much. 

Potter lead him to the fourth floor and after a series of doors he finally stopped in front of one. He didn't even touch the door when it opened and Draco looked inside. It was old all right, there was dust and cob webs everywhere but nothing that couldn't easily vanish with a simple _scourgify._ It took only about 2 mins of them together to clean the room, it seemed like Potter was a master of this spell. He wondered what could he have had to clean so much to use that spell with such ease and decided to ask just that.

"Oh it's just that, I had to use that spell a lot during the run last year and especially now that I'm living in my godfather's house I have to constantly use that spell. The house elf over there doesn't help me one bit." Draco heard him mutter something like _damn Kreacher._ Kreacher? Wasn't he the old Black house elf? But Draco wasn't sure so he said nothing. 

"Now since this room is in survive-able conditions , let's start with the spell. Just fire off something you're having difficulty with. Try to do it wordless, that way it depends more on the body and mind" 

Draco got in the position for _deprimo_ and aimed at one of the chairs stacked towards the back. It was a simple spell which created a downwards pressure on the object but Draco still had some difficulty with it. As he predicted instead of creating a downward pressure, the spell applied upward pressure and the chair flew off the ground.

"Hmm, I see. Do it again." Draco again got in the position but this time Potter interrupted him.

"No, stop right there. You see the way your arm is lowered? Keep it a bit more upwards and your elbow more inwardly angled so that the pressure can be properly created towards the floor. Also give the wand movements a bit more curve than you are doing right now." Potter came closer to him to properly show how it's done. He grabbed Draco's elbow to give his hand a proper direction and Draco could literally _feel_ Potter's breath behind him. Potter was barely an inch lower than Draco in height and that way he could feel Potter's mouth so _close_ to his neck that it made him _incredibly_ hot. The tips of his ears felt really warm and he had to mentally slap himself so he could concentrate on what Potter was saying. 

" Now stay in this stance and fire off again. With the way I told your wand movements to be." Draco did what Potter said and _bam_ this time the chair broke down instead of flying off. His eyebrows shot upwards in surprise and he looked towards Potter who was grinning with triumph.

"See? That was easy right? Few more spells like these and you'll get the hang of how to do other spells." It was endearing really, this time it was _Draco_ who made Potter smile like that and he wanted to do that as often as he could.

They continued the session for quiet a while when Potter glanced at some weird band like device on his left wrist. Upon previous observation Draco could guess that it was something which showed the time, definitely muggle. Sure enough Potter exclaimed that it was already very late and they should head back towards their dormitory. They made their way outside the room and again Potter closed the door wandlessly. He seemed to do that a lot these days. Was he just showing off? Why though ? Draco couldn't take it anymore and decided to ask Potter about it.

"Potter"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you keep using wandless magic? Are trying to show off?" Potter flushed and scratched the back of his neck. Draco raised an eyebrow, Potter always did that when he was either nervous or embarrassed.

"What? No! It's just that, after that last duel with Voldemort I have too much energy in my body and sometimes that leads to accidentally overpowering a spell which is just a disaster waiting to happen. That's why sometimes I go for jogs in the quidditch stadium but that isn't enough so keep doing things which can be done wandless to help remove some of the pent up energy." Draco refrained from suggesting _other_ ways he could release energy and couldn't help but imagine the things Potter could do wandlessly in _bed_ and quickly shooed away those thoughts. He just made a non-committal voice and continued forward, it would be very bad if he got a hard on at this moment.

They made their way towards their dorm and as soon as the painting swayed away they could hear loud noise coming from the common room. They entered the room and immediately Weasley went towards Potter.

"Mate what took you so long~ we've been waiting for you since _ages_ " He looked a bit tipsy already.

"YES! They're here, finally! Now let's play truth and dare!" 

_What?_ No way. Potter readily agreed and helped himself to a glass of whatever alcohol was in it but Draco wasn't having it. 

"Ah I'll just head on to my room-" 

"Shut the fuck up Draco and come play with us" Even Pansy was here? She looked extremely drunk though.

"Where did you even find alcohol?"

"Finnigan had some stashed in his room and we raided it. Now come _on_ this'll be fun." Pansy dragged him to the already forming circle for the game. He sat down directly across Potter. He looked at Draco and gave a small nod. Oh well, if Potter was here he might as well play a few rounds. 

It was all fun and games, even Draco laughed along with a few of them untill it was finally his turn. 

"Draco, tell me. Truth or dare?" Hell no, Pansy knew a lot about him and she would definitely ask him embarassing questions.

"Dare" Pansy smirked. Uh oh.

She came closer to him and whispered in his ear. " I'm giving you a chance, use it well" ....he had a bad feeling about this. 

" I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in this room" 

Ugh he should have known she'd do something like this. His eyes immediately sought Potter's, he couldn't help it. Potter was already looking at him and locked eyes with Draco. His cheeks were already tinted red due to the drinks, he looked so fuck-able that Draco wanted to push him down and have his way with Potter right _now._ Pansy really had given him a great opportunity, he knew he'll never get to kiss Potter in this lifetime but now he could blame it all on the game. Sure he'll have to make some excuses later on since the dare wasn't to kiss Potter but the prettiest person he thought was in the room. Well, according to Draco, of course Potter was the prettiest person in this room and he almost got up to make his way towards Potter.....but, he was a big coward. If he had this much courage he'd have ended up Gryffindor instead of Slytherin wouldn't he? He turned to his left and quickly gave Pansy a peck on her lips. As soon as he did that he glanced back towards Potter and again Potter was already looking at him, but this time he looked away instead of maintaining eye contact and Draco flushed a bit. He could hear Pansy mutter _pussy_ to him and others making cat calls but the only thing he could concentrate on was Potter's face. 

After 2 more rounds the bottle finally pointed towards Potter. Weasley asked him to choose truth or dare.

"I choose dare." Of course, he wouldn't expect anything else from the literal embodiment of a Gryffindor.

"Great! I dare you to go and bring us some snacks from the kitchen." They knew where the kitchen was?

"Bollocks! That's not a dare, you're just too lazy to do it yourself!"

"Whatever mate, a dare is a dare. Why, are you scared?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Potter gave in.

"Ugh okay, but you come with me. I'm not going alone." 

"Now way, I feel like it'll be my chance soon. Besides if anyone has to go with you it should be Malfoy innit? He's the only one after you who looks a bit sober"

It looked like Potter was about to protest when Pansy piped up,

"Yes! You should take Draco along with you. He's being boring tonight." Draco glared at her but kept quite. Potter looked conflicted but in the end asked Draco whether he wanted to go with him. Draco said nothing but followed Potter out of the room.

Potter seemed to know the location of the kitchens and was leading the way. Everything was quite for a while when suddenly Potter spoke up.

"So, how long have you been in the relationship?" _What?_

"Potter, what are you talking about?"

"You and Pansy. She's your girlfriend right?" Draco turned his head towards Potter so fast that he almost had a whiplash.

" _No!_ Pansy is not my girlfriend! What in the name of Merlin gave you that idea?"

"Well, didn't you just kiss her?" He seem a bit salty while saying that. 

"That's just because I wasn't comfortable with kissing anyone else!"

"But didn't you take her to the Yule Ball back in fourth year?"

"I had my reasons for taking her then. I mean sure we fooled around a bit and tried dating but I can assure you we were never in a relationship. She's just not my type."

"Oh, is that so?" Potter looked lost in his thoughts for a while when he asked again.

"What is your type then?" Draco was surprised by that question but he couldn't go ahead and say Gryffindors with green eyes who defeated the bloody Dark Lord could he? Unless.....an idea struck in his mind. This would be a huge a risk he's taking but after that cowardly display on his part despite Pansy creating a chance for him, he felt like he needed to do this.

"Guys"

"Huh?"

"I like boys Potter. A _guy_ is my type." Potter turned his towards Draco so fast that it seemed like it was Potter who'll get a whiplash this time.

" _What?_ Malfoy.....you're gay?"

"Yes, why? Are you judging? I know it's not that widely accepted in the Muggle community."

"No, no! I'm not judging you at all! It's good that you're gay _I mean it's good for you_!" Potter looked very flustered.

"What about you? Are _you_ gay?" 

"I am not! I'm straight as a rod!" The way he said it, Draco almost felt a bit offended.

"Why? Is there something wrong with being gay?" 

"Malfoy! You know I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I've only ever liked girls in my life, I even was in a relationship with Ginny. So I don't think I am gay" Well there goes whatever hope Draco had left in him down the drain. He knew he never had a chance with Potter to begin with but this time the pain drove right into his heart. Draco could feel his dreams getting squashed and shattering. Potter seemed a bit uncomfortable now so Draco didn't say anything further.

Soon Potter stopped walking and stood in front of a painting of a fruit basket.

"Malfoy look at this, it might help you sometime" Draco observed as Potter slowly brought his hand up towards the pear in the painting and made a tickling motion on top of it. The pear wiggled a bit and the painting swung sideways. Immediately the smell of delicious food wafted towards him. He peered inside and he could see lots of house elves going about doing various kitchen works. This was _incredible_. He looked back towards Potter and saw that he was grinning ear to ear. 

" _This_ is the great kitchen of Hogwarts. Come on in"

Potter walked inside and immediately a bunch of house elves surrounded him. Potter looked so comfortable here that it made his heart warm. Potter knew _all_ of them by their names and they looked thrilled to have him there. 

" Everyone, as you may know this is Draco Malfoy. He's a friend so please help him out whenever you can as well." A _friend._ Draco could almost cry.

There was a loud chorus of ''Yes Master Harry''s and Potter gave them some directions as to what he wanted. Immediately all of them scattered to meet his demands and one of them came back soon to hand him and Potter a piece of treacle tart.

"Thank you Winky! You're the best!" Draco was amazed by all of this, that one even knew what Potter liked the most. But as much as Draco liked some of the sweets he just wasn't a big fan of treacle tart.

"Here, you can have mine"

"Why, you don't like it?"

"Yup, I don't like sweet things much"

"Eh? But didn't you get loads of sweets from your mother back during earlier years?" He was surprised Potter knew about something like that.

"I just used to distribute them in my dorm." He had made his mother send those parcels every week so that he could give it to his peers and they'll like him more. Most of it went into Vincent and Gregory's stomach anyway.

"So you don't like _any_ type of sweet? 

"That's right. Except for fine Swiss chocolate and Liquorice wands." 

Potter snorted, "I can understand the Swiss chocolate part but you don't look like someone who enjoys Liquorice wands."

" What has my taste got to do with the way I look?"

Potter laughed again, "Nothing I suppose" 

One of the house elves suddenly came in front of them and handed each of them two huge bags.

"Please enjoy the food Masters!'

"We will, also thank you! I'll come back again soon."

Draco levitated the bags and they got out of the kitchen. They soon reached the common room and everyone seemed delighted at the sight of food. Most of them looked extremely drunk now. Draco declared he was too tired to continue and called it a day. He made his way to his room but he could feel Potter's presence behind him.

He opened the door and as expected Potter got in as well.

"What happened? You're not joining them?"

"No, I'm too tired after that defence session, plus I don't have any intentions of getting a hangover tomorrow. What about you though? Why are _you_ coming back?"

"Well, it's just that Mione and Ron start making out when they get super drunk and I don't want to be there when that happens. Also we're going to Hogsmead tomorrow so I don't want to be hungover as well" Draco laughed and walked towards his bed. He took off robe and was about to start unbuttoning his shirt when he saw that Potter was looking at him. 

"Potter would you mind looking away? I'm changing here." 

"Why, what's the problem? We are two blokes here aren't we?" Draco was too sleepy and tired to argue with him so he just took his pajamas and went into the washroom. When he came back Potter was already asleep with just his shoes off. Draco lied on his bed and soon he drifted off to sleep as well.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I haven't planned on how the ending will be so if y'all have any suggestions or ideas you can come and yell at me on my [Tumblr](http://ketolima.tumblr.com/) (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my tag from light angst to heavy angst huehuehue└( ＾ω＾)」  
> Also, I'm not that good at digital drawing and it's a bit messy but I drew this for you guys so that y'all can refer to something for Draco's Mark which has been mentioned in this chapter. Click on this to see [Draco's Mark](https://ketolima.tumblr.com/post/620359388917645312/after-the-dark-lord-died-the-mark-didnt-vanish)

Harry woke up with his head throbbing as the rays of sunlight harshly hit his face. He put on his glasses and looked around the room, he tried not to move his head too much as it felt like he'd throw up otherwise. He had no idea why his head hurt so much when he didn't even get drunk the previous night, he summoned the Hangover Potion and donned it in one go, grimacing at the bitter taste. At least he felt alive now. He glanced over at the other bed and saw that Malfoy was still asleep, cocooned under what looked like to be at least seven blankets. Without the constant smirk or frown on his face, Malfoy looked extremely young. Well they _were_ young even if the war had matured them beyond belief. 

He got up and stretched as much as he could to loosen his muscles. It was 10:30 now, he ought to get ready soon if he wants to meet Hermione and Ron at the appointed time. He took all of his stuff and went into the bathroom to get ready.

***

As soon as Harry came out of the bathroom he saw that Malfoy was awake. Or at least partially awake. The sunlight which seemed to be harsh for him seemed very soft on Malfoy, giving him an almost angelic look. His hair was really ruffled and the pajama top was so disheveled that it slipped off one shoulder and revealed his collarbone. He looked so drowsy and unguarded that Harry felt like he was somehow invading Malfoy's privacy. He quickly put his dirty clothes in the laundry basket and grabbed his bag to leave the room when suddenly there was a tapping noise coming from the window. He looked back and saw that it was an owl asking for entry.

"I don't recognise the owl Potter, I think it's for you" Malfoy said, still a bit sleepy. His voice was so broken and husky it gave him goosebumps.

Harry strode towards the window and opened it letting the owl inside. The owl flew straight to Harry's desk and waited there. Harry approached the owl and saw that there was a letter attached to his leg. He untied the letter and opened it to see that was from Andromeda! Oh yeah, she had promised that she would write to him every Sunday to keep him updated about Teddy. Harry quickly fed the owl some Owl Treats and excitedly read the contents of the letter. Teddy was only about a month old when he lost his parents and even though he had his grandmother, Harry was determined to play an active role in his Godson's life. He knew Andromeda was a really good person but he had sworn never to neglect his Teddy the way Harry's own relatives had done. He read as Andromeda described how Teddy could properly sit on his own . He must be around 5 months now, can babies already sit up at that age ? Harry had no idea but he was happy for Teddy's little accomplishments. He saw that Andromeda had attached some pictures as well. Most of them were of Teddy with some type of toy, one picture showed him with messy black hair and green eyes to show how much he missed Harry. It tugged at Harry's heartstrings that he couldn't be there for Teddy to watch him as he grew up. Oh well, he was going to visit them during Christmas so he just needed to be patient for now. He has to remember to get some candies for Teddy later. Harry folded the letter and put it inside his drawer and stuck the pictures to the wall above his desk.

Harry looked up and saw that Malfoy looked much more fresh now. He grabbed his bag and made way towards the door when Malfoy interrupted him,

"You're wearing clothes for outside, are you going somewhere?"

"Uh yeah, I'm going to Hogsmead with Ron and Hermione."

"Oh okay" He seemed a bit dejected but Harry had no idea why. Maybe he missed hanging out with his other friends as well?

"Well, later then"

"Sure"

Harry closed the door behind him and made his way to Ron's room. He knocked about twice when it opened, but instead Ron or Boot he came face to face with Hermione.

" Mione, you ready to go? Where's Ron?"

" He's still in the bathroom getting ready"

"Thank Merlin, I thought he'd still be asleep. You just got here?"

"Nah I stayed the night"

"Oho" Harry wiggled his eyebrows. Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked him on his arm. 

"Ow that hurts. Wait. What about Boot? Don't tell me you guys did it with him present."

"Of course not, he sneaked into the Gryffindor tower to meet Ginny and then stayed there."

"Wow quite daring huh, Ron had no problem with this?"

" No, he thinks that Boot slept over at some other place but I'm sure he'll know the truth soon"

"Yeah, I don't wanna be there when that happens" 

"When what happens?" Ron asked as he walked out of the washroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Nothing! I'll meet you guys in front of the gates, bye!" 

Harry left the room and started walking towards the Great Hall, he saw that there were still some dishes available with food and quickly grabbed a sandwich for himself. He started munching on it as he made his way through the hallways to the gates. It was almost empty since most of the students tended to stay inside their dorms on Sundays. He reached the gate and waited for the other two while finishing his food. Soon he could see both of them coming towards him. He could already hear Ron whining in the distance,

"......can't believe he had the fucking nerve. I'm gonna kill that bastard."

"Oi Harry, do you know what happened?"

Harry knew what had happened very well but he thought it'll be better not to mention that.

"No, why? What happened?"

"Boot was with Ginny last night! THE WHOLE NIGHT!"

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes! I'm gonna report this to McGonagall myself! How dare he infiltrate the Gryffindor tower and touch my sister? I'm gonna sue him!" ....this was getting out of hand.

"Calm down mate, they're in a relationship and they can do whatever they want. Besides he didn't have any other place to go with the both of you going at it in his room right?"

"So what? I-"

"Harry's right Ron. Ginny is of age and she is capable of handling her relationships and deciding what she wants. You need to stop being so over-possessive of her."

"Ugh you both don't understand! Fine, whatever. I'll just ignore it." Well, this is how far it can go for now, Harry supposed.

"Let's go Ron, don't sour your mood. We'll go to Honeydukes the first thing and get something sweet for ya"

"Okay okay let's go already"

All of them crossed the gate and Apparated directly in front of Honeydukes.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to Scrivenshaft's first. Let's meet at The Three Broomsticks after about an hour for lunch okay?"

"Sure, do you need something from here?" Ron asked her.

"Nah, you know I don't like sweets that much."

"Oh yeah, your parents are teeth healers aren't they? You poor child, you mustn't have gotten many candies then"

"How many times do I have to tell you they're called Dentists, plus I like it that way. It's not like they forbid me from eating sweets, it's just that I don't like it." Even Harry had rarely gotten any sweets in his childhood but that just made him want it more. Harry shrugged and opened the door to Honeydukes.

"See you later then!" Both of them bid her goodbye and entered the shop. It was as colourful as ever. Harry remembered the first time he had been in this shop, George and Fred had just given him the Marauder's Map and he had gone through one of the hidden passageways to enter right in the basement of Honeydukes. He is still amazed by the extremely wide variety of Wizarding sweets. Him and Ron go through the aisles looking at different sweet items and putting some or the other in their baskets. Harry notices the candy canes and picks one up.

"Hey, do you think Teddy can eat something like candy canes ?" 

" He's only 5 months old right? I don't think so, I think I remember mum never gave Ginny any kind of sweet until she was at least one year old, however much she cried for it."

"Then what should I get for him? He likes the bright red color, that's why I went for the canes"

"Mmm I don't know"

"Fine you useless git, I'll just buy him a good toy car"

"Whatever you see fit mate, now let's go over there. I have to get my hands on some chocolate frogs." They continue to surf through various shelves when Harry's eyes land on liquorice wands and he remembered something. It might be a bit too much since they weren't even that close as friends but Malfoy seemed a little down in the morning and it was only his duty to cheer up his Potions tutor right? With that thought in mind he put a Liquorice wand inside his basket.

"Liquorice wands? Don't you hate them?" 

"Yeah, the sour flavour is too much for my taste buds."

"Then why are you buying it?"

"It's for someone else." Harry didn't want to reveal it to Ron that it was actually for Malfoy that he was buying. If that happened then he's sure that Ron will tease him to death about it. 

"Who? Oh! Don't tell me it's for that Richardson girl. You fancy her or something?"

"Who's Richardson?"

Ron rolled his eyes, " Come on Harry, you ought to be more aware. She's that girl who comes to talk with you during dinner every night. They way she flirts with you is proof that she wants to go out with you."

"Oh that Ravenclaw girl? No, I don't have any interest in her. I wish she'll stop coming, it's getting a bit annoying now."

"Wow girls throwing themselves at you, what a bother right?"

"Yes"

"You're an abomination to the man kind." Ron laughed and said, "Wait till you fall for someone, I bet you'll turn into a stuttering fool." 

"Yeah, I don't think that will be happening any time soon." Harry deadpanned and moved past Ron to look at the Cauldron Cakes. Soon both of them finished their shopping and went to The Three Broomsticks to wait for Hermione. They knew she'll take at least half an hour more so they ordered Butterbeer for themselves and settled down.

After a while the bell on the door jingled as Hermione entered through the door and quickly found the guys sitting at the corner. She sat with a huff at Ron's side and pulled out a cover from her pouch.

"Here, I got you guys these Self-Spelling quills, God knows you both need it"

"Hey! I'm not a child anymore!" Ron complained while accepting the quill nonetheless. Harry just nodded along with him.

"Sure, now let's order something. I'm famished!"

With that the trio each placed an order to eat and as they waited Ron bought up the Liquorice wands again.

"Hey Hermione, do you know that Harry bought Liquorice wands for someone? I think he's going out with someone in secret and he's not even telling me, his best bud."

Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously for a second and Harry got nervous. He wouldn't put it past Hermione to figure out everything quickly. Well it's not like he's committing a crime, he just does not want to deal with Ron's teasing comments. 

"You're looking too much into this Ron, I'm sure it's just for a friend. Besides our Harry is too dense to date someone in secrete like that. Even if he was going out with someone he can tell us about it in his own time."

"Wow Hermione, glad to know that." Ron laughed and soon their food was at the table.

They ate their food with the usual chatter and continued with the shopping. They roamed here and there just walking when Harry noticed the time.

" Guys come on, it's already 6! Let's hurry, we can still make it in time for dinner." 

With that all of them quickly Apparated back to the Hogwarts' gate and went to their dorm to store all the goods and get changed. They met at the table for 8th years and started loading their plates with food.

Harry looked around and saw that Malfoy was already done with his food and was just waiting for Parkinson to finish hers. Suddenly Malfoy's eyes locked with his, Harry nodded his head and Malfoy nodded back. Harry went back to his plate and he was so busy in cutting up the chicken that he didn't hear when someone called him. It wasn't until Ron elbowed him that he looked up to see that it was the Ravenclaw girl again.

"Hey Harry, I heard you went into Hogsmeade today."

"Yeah"

"How was it?"

Harry shrugged, "It was great, the usual"

" Do you know it's the first Hogsmeade trip for the students the next Saturday."

"Oh is that so? Good I suppose."

"Yes, it _is_ good." 

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Oh, just letting you know about it. Anyway, see you later!" She giggled and walked away, Harry turned to see that Malfoy got up to go as well, he looked a bit annoyed.

"Weird." Hermione snorted and Harry looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

"Harry, she was obviously hinting at you to ask her out for the Hogsmead trip."

"Oh, I didn't realise that. Anyway I don't want to ask her out."

"Well you better start thinking about how to turn her down cause I'm sure she won't wait around for you to ask her, she'll ask you herself in a day or two"

"Hermione, you're like my sister right? Can't you turn her down for me?" Harry tried giving her his best puppy dog eyes but it didn't faze her one bit.

"Stop being childish and do your work yourself" Ron snickered behind his hands. Harry sighed and went back to eating his food.

***

Draco was sitting on his bed reading _The Flying Squad_ and it was just about to get interesting when the door opened, he looked up to see Potter enter. He wanted to ask Potter about his day but he didn't want to seem annoying like that Richardson bint. He took another book from his drawer and offered it to Potter.

"Potter, here take this"

"What's this?" 

"It's the _Book of Potions_ by Zygmunt Budge. This is very useful for when we make complicated potions as the instructions are very precise and easy to follow. It will be good to practice different potions with this." Potter looked very incredulous about it.

Draco arched an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you looking at it like that? Don't worry I haven't coated it with poison" 

"No its just that.... we'll be practicing making potions? You mean to say that I actually have to make more potions ?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, that's how you get better. By practicing. I did say that I'll be strict right? Read the instructions and history of Doxycide before you sleep. We'll be making that potion tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But where? The Potions classroom?"

"You don't have to worry about that. Now don't disturb me, I'm trying to read this book"

"Malfoy, wait"

"What?"

"Ah... actually I have something for you as well."

"What is it?"

Potter looked away and started scratching the back of his head, "You know I went to Hogsmeade today right? Well, I got this for you from there. I mean I just happened to come across this while shopping for other things and I had extra money with me anyway. And I don't see you getting any of those sweet packages from your mother anymore and I just thought....if you don't like it you can just-"

"Potter stop rambling and let me see" Draco glanced down at Potter's hand and saw that he was holding a box of..... Liquorice wands? Why was he making a such a fuss about it?

"Liquorice wands? Why?"

"You said you liked it right? Last night in the kitchen?" Draco realised what Potter was saying and got warm in the face so fast that he felt a bit lightheaded.

"You _remembered_ that?" Potter looked a bit flushed as well now.

"I just have a good memory!" No, no it was starting to get a bit messy in Draco's head. Draco knew this wasn't that big of a deal, this is what friends do for each other right? But if Potter kept doing things like this, then Draco couldn't help but get his hopes up.

"Um thank you for this"

"You're welcome!"

Draco turned to stash the sweet inside his drawer when Potter interrupted him.

"Malfoy, what's that on your arm?" 

Draco glanced down and his eyes widened. He was feeling a bit hot after the dinner so he had switched out his full sleeved jumper to a light short sleeved pajama top. He didn't think much of it at that time but he now realised that his left forearm was on full display, showing the Dark Mark at its entirety.

"Um, it's the Dark Mark"

"I know that you git, but how come it has flowers around it?"

"After the Dark Lord died, the mark didn't vanish. It only faded to a dull gray. Everytime time I looked at it I used to remember all the pain I had to undergo due this Mark. I could not remove it or draw over it, that's why I decided to put flowers around it. Narcissus flowers, after my mother's name. Cause she's the only person in my life who loved me unconditionally. Now I only get a sense of peace when I look at it."

( A/N : image for reference, [Draco's Mark](https://ketolima.tumblr.com/post/620359388917645312/after-the-dark-lord-died-the-mark-didnt-vanish))

Potter stared at the mark and Draco started to get a bit uncomfortable.

"It's okay, you don't have to look at it. I know it's ugly-"

"No! It's _beautiful_ " Potter actually looked _awed._ Draco widened his eyes, he doesn't think he'll ever be able to move on if Potter goes on like this. He keeps falling harder and _harder_ for him each day, it was starting to hurt his heart.

"It's magical right? The petals are moving!"

"Yes, as if I'd get anything as mundane as a muggle one. The petals also change according to my mental state."

"What do mean?"

"Like for example if I'm sad then the flowers droop a bit or if I'm stressed then they get a slight grey tinge."

"It's fully blooming now, what does that mean?"

"It means that I'm happy right now"

"Oh....can- can I touch it?" Oh boy, this could be bad.

"Uh sure, go ahead" Potter slowly raised his hand and brought it to Draco's arm. He gently touched the skull of the Mark and slowly slid his finger across the flowers. The petals shook a bit and Draco shuddered. Enough.

Draco got up abruptly, "Well, it's not that big of a deal." He quickly went into the bathroom and stared at the mirror. His face was incredibly red and his heart was pounding heavily. He turned on the tap and splashed water on his face to calm down. Potter did things like that without even being aware of what it does to Draco. He was on the verge of losing his self control, a single second more and he would have pushed Potter down and kissed him till next Tuesday. If Potter is like that with everyone then no wonder he had a harem of fangirls constantly around him vying for his attention. Draco was just like one of those fangirls, none of them had any hope. He sighed and closed the tap. He wiped his face, took a deep breath and opened the door. Potter was on his bed reading the book Draco gave to him. He silently crossed the room and laid on his bed. He had no interest in the novel he was reading before anymore. He buried himself in the blanket and closed his eyes. Dreams about Potter were waiting for him.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get most of my inspiration from Tumblr so if y'all see something familiar it's because of that.  
> If y'all have any requests or suggestions etc. regarding any tropes or artwork please visit my [Tumblr!](http://ketolima.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this chapter is longggg overdue, I'M SORRY (〒﹏〒). I had a long test series going on and I know that's just an excuse but please forgive mee ಥ‿ಥ  
> Y'all definitely have the rights to curse me to hell(｡•́︿•̀｡)  
> Ps. Draco is so dramatic my gosh  
> Pps. Bestfriends are such a blessing.  
> *Warning: Mild homophobic language*

Harry hurried through the corridors to reach the dorm, Malfoy had told him to meet him at 4 pm so that he could show Harry where they'll be practicing Potions. It was already 3:55 and Malfoy had _warned_ him not to be late otherwise he'll cancel this session. On one hand Harry had no interest in wasting his time with making Potions but on the other hand spending more time with Malfoy didn't sound so bad. He was actually looking forward to it! 

Finally he reached their room and he burst through the door. Harry saw that Malfoy was sitting on the edge of his bed....and he looked _very_ annoyed.

"Oh, looks like you managed to get here at the last possible second. I was ready to cancel it all"

"I'm sorry! Ron held me back!"

"Yes, yes whatever. Go freshen up a bit and gather your things. I've already arranged everything we need."

Harry quickly changed his clothes and put the necessary books and scrolls in his bag. He met Malfoy outside and they started walking towards the exit. When they crossed the portrait Malfoy started leading the way.

"Where are we even going?"

"You'll see. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you"

"I'm not worried about that, if you wanted to kill me you would have done it by now, after all we have the same room"

"Hmm that's true. I'm barely holding back though."

They started descending the stairs and made their way towards the dungeon. Soon the passageway was starting to become painfully familiar. Harry realised from what little memory he had that this was the way towards the Slytherin Dormitory! However, before they could reach the dorm Malfoy stopped in front of a door. He performed a series of movements with his wand which were too complicated for Harry at the moment and the door opened. Malfoy stepped inside and Harry followed him, from what he could see this was almost an exact copy of their old Potions Classroom.

"What _is_ this place?"

"This used to be Severus's private Potions Laboratory. He used to tutor me and often allowed me to come practice here."

" _Snape?_ "

"Yes, you know any other Severus?"

"No, I mean I had no idea he had something like this in Hogwarts."

"Well, it was kept a secret from the students and the temporary staff. Only the Professors knew about it."

"Oh, then how come _you_ know about it?"

"Of course I know about it, he was my godfather."

"What _?_ How on Earth did _that_ happen? And how come I'm hearing this for the first time?"

"I don't know much but from what I remember around the time I was just a toddler, Severus had for some reason quickly risen up the ranks of Death Eaters, my father wanted someone who was capable and in the good list of the Dark Lord to be my godfather." Oh Harry knew the reason of Snape's rise in rank very well. After all he was the bastard who had eavesdropped on Dumbledore and Trelawney when she was literally predicting the future. The reason Harry's life was so fucked up.

"And for safety reasons they decided to keep it a secret from everyone else. Even the Dark Lord didn't know about it."

"And Snape agreed to that?"

"Well my mother and him were a bit close so she persuaded him into accepting it." 

"Oh"

"Anyway, you read the Chapter on Doxycide right? From the book I gave you last night?"

"I did, yeah."

"Good, now come. I'll be making the potion alongside with you so make sure you observe all of my movements. Also, you can shed your robe it'll get a bit hot in here."

With that Malfoy set to prepare the Cauldrons for them, the ingredients were already prepared and divided into two. Harry removed his bag with his robe and put it aside, he followed Malfoy to help him with the preparation. Once everything was ready they started to make the potion. 

Everything was going smoothly and Harry thought he was doing pretty well so far. Malfoy kept giving small instructions like "Juice the Bundimun without cutting it" and "Cut the Streeler shells in smaller pieces so that it can be properly grinded." But Harry was getting kinda bored.

"Malfoy, what do you plan to do after Hogwarts?"

"After Hogwarts? Well, originally I wanted to join the Law department in the Ministry but I don't think I'm going to be welcomed there anymore. So I decided to be a Potions Master, I think that is much more suitable for me than law anyway. What about you ?"

"I don't know yet. I know people expect me to become the next Minister or something but that just isn't _me_ you know? I wanted to become an Auror before, just like my dad but I'm just so tired of fighting all the time, I just want to sleep."

"I think being an Auror suits you. I know you Potter and I know you'll never be able to sit still if you knew there was danger to your people."

Harry chuckled, "That's true, Kingsley even offered Ron and I to be an Auror trainee even without our NEWTS scores and I almost said yes to him but it looked a bit half assed so I decided to join the 8th years at the last minute."

"Really? You wasted a golden opportunity you know, but I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Yeah?" Malfoy flushed a bit.

"Yeah. Now shut up and concentrate on your potion" 

With that Malfoy turned back towards his potion and resumed giving him the usual instructions.

By now the heat was catching up and the atmosphere was very humid. Harry could feel the sweat dripping down his back. He looked over at Malfoy to once again observe what he was doing, but somehow every time he tried to do that he always ended up looking at Malfoy's face instead of his hands. The fumes from the cauldron were wrecking Malfoy's perfectly gelled back hair causing a few strands to escape and fall on his forehead. He could clearly see the sweat droplets on Malfoy's face flowing down towards his neck and how it slid across his Adam's apple. Harry shook his head and tried to concentrate on his potion, he added the dragon liver and again looked over towards Malfoy's hand to see what he was doing. Malfoy had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, revealing his Mark underneath. Harry observed that they were fully blooming again, like last night. So Malfoy was happy right now? Does that mean Malfoy was happy whenever he was with Harry ? After years of stalking most of the time Malfoy either looked terribly haughty or bored, but in the last few days Harry had caught him smiling more often than not.

Suddenly, from his peripheral vision he could see his potion bubbling dangerously and his senses screamed danger but Harry was so deep in his thoughts that he was too late to look and the potion suddenly exploded.

"Protego!" Harry felt some pain in his hand but due to his quick reflexes he was able to at least put some distance between him and the potion before Malfoy shouted the spell.

"You fool! What were you _thinking_? You're supposed to stir the potion as soon as you add the dragon liver!"

Harry wasn't able to say anything. Malfoy knelt down in front of him and extended his arm.

"Let me see your hand" Without protesting Harry showed his hand to Malfoy. It wasn't much burnt but the skin was extremely red where there were scalds. It was nothing much compared to what Harry has actually gone through in the previous years but Malfoy looked extremely concerned. 

He took Harry's arm in his hand and examined the affected areas. For some reason his heart started beating faster. He didn't know whether this was because of the adrenaline coursing through his body or something else. Even in a condition like this Harry couldn't help but notice that this was the first time Malfoy touched him voluntarily like that, without the intention of harming him or pushing him away.

"I don't know whether a simple healing spell can fix this. Come on, let's go."

"Go? Where?" 

"To the hospital wing, where else?"

"No! I'll never hear the end of it from Madam Pomfrey, let's go to Hermione! I know she can fix this."

"There is _no way_ I'm going to let this be treated by anyone other than a professional. Besides, you deserve some scolding. Now shut up and come with me."

Harry dreaded facing Pomfrey but there was nothing he could do for now. They walked to the hospital wing together and soon he could hear murmurs from the students in the hallways. Younger students stared at him and the elder ones were quick to gossip.

"Merlin! Look at his hand!"

"......no, it looks awful...."

".....bet Malfoy did it.."

"...ugh what did that Death Eater do again?..." Harry glared at that one.

It _really_ irked him when people came to conclusions without even knowing anything. He looked towards Malfoy to see whether he was upset but he just looked a bit resigned. Did he have to go through this kind of treatment everyday? Harry stopped and almost shouted at the students but Malfoy's hand on his arm stopped him.

"No, don't"

" _Why?_ We need to set them straight!"

"Its okay, this is normal"

"That's even worse! They're calling you a Death Eater!"

Malfoy shrugged, "Well I can't blame them, after all it's the truth"

"But you were forced to take it!"

" They don't know that now, do they?"

"Then we have to-"

"Harry! Just let it go, you're the savior of the bloody world and you have an image to keep up with." 

"You're starting to sound like Hermione!" It was the first time Malfoy had called him Harry instead of Potter. It seems he was experiencing a lot of firsts today.

Malfoy just smiled and said, "Come, let's get you patched up"

With that Harry fell silent. Shit, he should have just hid his hand, but then again he wouldn't have come to know what kind of shit Malfoy had to go through everyday. He followed Malfoy and they soon reached the hospital wing. Malfoy opened the doors and Harry stepped inside. As soon as Madam Pomfrey spotted them Harry could literally make out how the different expressions went through her face, surprise-concern-anger..oh no.

"Mr. Potter! Can I pass a _single_ year without you showing up at the infirmary? Sit on the bed quickly. You should be more responsible now! You're an adult for Merlin's sake-" Harry looked at Malfoy desperately but he just shrugged. 

" -thankfully it's just a minor burn." Madam Pomfrey cast some sort of spell on his hand and fetched a cream. She gently spread the cream on his skin until it totally covered up his hand. She handed the cream to Malfoy.

" This ointment is very effective but you need to apply it every 15 minutes for an hour since it dries up very quickly, Mr. Malfoy, you are his roommate yes? I trust you to take care of Mr. Potter until it properly heals, Merkin knows how forgetful he is."

"Of course Madam" Malfoy looked too much gleeful for his own good.

She turned towards Harry, "And you Mr. Potter, I better not see you here for the rest of the year so be careful!" With that she left them to attend some other student on the bed far towards the left.

"You rest here, I'll go and fetch our things from the Lab and put it in our room."

"Sure, see you!"

It had been only about 5 minutes since Malfoy left but Harry was never the one to just sit like that on a bed. He got up before Pomfrey could see and sneaked away towards the 8th year dorm. As soon as he stepped inside he could hear Dean calling out to him.

"You okay mate? Heard your arm got burnt off"

"Yeah, apparently people could see your bones!" Seamus piped up.

Wow, news sure travelled fast huh.

"It's nothing guys, just a minor burn from a Potions accident"

"Potions? At this time? Don't tell me we had an extra class!"

"Don't worry, I was just practicing with Malfoy."

"Well well well isn't _that_ surprising?"

Harry felt his ears go warm, "It's _not_ , he's just tutoring me. Anyways see you all at dinner." With that Harry made his way towards Ron's room and knocked on the door.

Again, instead of Ron or Boot it was Hermione who opened the door.

"Hey Mione, you guys decent? Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Why do you always reach to that conclusion?"

"Can't help it. So you guys weren't -?"

"No, we were just playing chess."

"Oh good, let me join" Harry went towards Ron's bed and sat across him. He could see that Ron was already winning. Hermione could be the smartest witch of her age but even she couldn't beat Ron when it came to Wizarding chess. 

"Hey, how's your hand?"

"What? You guys know it too?"

"Of course mate, you have to realise you're literally a celebrity and people love to gossip."

"Ugh, I hate that. I should have just disguised my face and renamed myself as Roonil Wazlib. Maybe then I would have gotten some privacy."

Both of them chuckled, "Sure if you say so. By the way, how's it going with Malfoy?"

"It's going good actually. You will be shocked, but he's kind of a decent person now."

Hermione moved her bishop across the board and Ron smirked. "See? I told you right?"

"Yeah yeah, he's still extremely snarky though. I guess that's just how his personality is."

Suddenly Ron exclaimed "Checkmate!"

Hermione stood up, "That is the third time you're winning consecutively. I'm tired of losing now, let's go eat dinner!" With that she opened the door and went out, Ron and Harry soon followed her. 

Harry sat down at the usual end of the table with his friends and started loading his plate with food. He looked across the table and saw that Malfoy was already present there, he seemed to be listening to whatever Parkinson was saying in his ear over the noise of the crowd. Harry tried to ignore it and went back to eating his food. 

He was listening to Neville's latest story about his new toad when he was interrupted, "Hi Harry! I heard about your hand! How is it now?"

Harry looked up to see that it was Richardson again. Ho couldn't catch a break, could he ?

"It's okay, I'm alright now." He tried to smile but it probably came out looking more like a grimace.

"That is such a relief to hear! You really shouldn't hang out with the wrong sort of people you know? Who knows what they might do to you!"

"Thank you for your concern but please, I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself."

Richardson's face fell a bit but she soon cheered up, "It's my pleasure! Now, you know about the Hogsmead-"

"Ahem" Harry's eyes widened with surprise as he turned and saw that it was Malfoy who interrupted Richardson.

"Potter, you forgot your ointment with me. You're supposed to reapply it every 15 minutes remember?"

"Oh yeah"

"You injured your dominant hand right? Give me your hand, I'll apply it for you." Richardson gasped and Harry was too stunned to say anything. They had never interacted like this in public. He wordlessly extended his arm towards Malfoy. Malfoy took hold of his hand and tenderly applied a thin layer of the cream all over his skin. Harry suddenly felt _really_ hot in the head and he wished someone could just fan him a bit.

Malfoy turned towards Richardson, "I apologise for interrupting but you've been standing there for an awfully long time, could you please excuse us now?"

She looked extremely displeased by this turn of events, "Sure! See you soon Harry ! Be careful!" Harry could do nothing but nod as Malfoy kept applying the cream so that it was evenly spread out. He still held Harry's hand as he did so.

Malfoy sealed the tube and handed it over to Harry. "Here, don't forget to reapply after another 15 minutes."

"T-thanks" Malfoy walked towards Parkinson who was grinning brightly and whispered something in her ear and went off towards God knows where. 

"Phew, _what was that_?" Harry would like to know that himself. He looked around the table and saw that everyone were equally in the same state of shock. Harry just ignored it and concentrated on eating his food again. 

*****

Draco half walked and half jogged towards his room.

 _Merlin's soggy bollocks._ What had he just done? When did he become so daring? Was he part of the foolish Gryffindors now? Was he accidentally misplaced in Slytherin? He had _no_ idea why he did all of that, it's just he couldn't bear to watch it anymore. That Richardson bint had come to their table every single night since the school had reopened just to woo Potter and that too it was mostly one sided. This time she had the gall to badmouth him and Potter looked to uncomfortable that he couldn't help it anymore. Without even thinking anything he had gotten up and walked towards Potter. Years and years of training in Manor had helped him to keep a straight face during the whole situation. The face Potter made was priceless though! And Richardson looked so displeased that Draco almost broke out a smile. The grinning face of Pansy told him that she was proud of what he had just done. He had bent down and whispered in her ear to check out Richardson's face and she snickered a bit. Draco had walked away then, feeling it would be too awkward to sit at the table at that moment. He felt a weird sense of accomplishment and his body was still full of adrenaline so he ran the rest of the way to his room. He opened the door and crashed on his bed. He lied down and took heaving breaths. Seriously, he couldn't forget Potter's face, not in this lifetime. His wide eyes reflecting the light and his jaw almost on the floor, he looked a bit comical. Draco suddenly let out a laugh. It was oddly liberating. He took deep breaths to calm himself down but he couldn't stop smiling. It felt so good to tell that bitch to piss off. He changed out of his clothes and decided to call it a night. He had no idea what type of face to make if Potter came in right now so he just buried himself in his blanket and called off the lights with his wand. He hoped he'd have good dreams tonight as well.

*******

They were in one of their defence practice sessions and it had been going around for about an hour now. These past days Draco had really enjoyed these tutoring sessions with Potter, at first he had agreed to this deal only because he would be able to spend more time with Potter without behaving like a stalker but now these were actually quite helpful since Potter was so good at teaching. He wondered maybe Potter could apply as a Professor in Hogwarts instead of an Auror in the Ministry. It might make him more happy. 

"Hey Potter, you were unsure about your future right? How about being a Professor here at Hogwarts? From what I have experienced these days I think you'd be brilliant at it."

"Yeah Hermione suggested that as well. I mean I'd love to teach here but I think I'm just going ahead with the Auror position. I've thought about it a lot and after the rest I'll get in these months I think I'd like to be in the field again. It's like, after facing Voldemort I feel like I don't need to be afraid anymore. If I can survive that old snake face then I can bloody well handle other criminals. I know it's a childish thinking but I really I want to help arrest the remaining of the Death Eaters." 

_You can arrest me if you want_

Draco banished that thought as soon as it came to his mind, this was not the time for one of his fantasies.

"Once I retire though I'll definitely come back to Hogwarts as a Professor. Hogwarts was the first ever place to make me feel like it's home, so I don't think I'll ever be able to let it go. Also Malfoy, I think you should go on ahead with the Ministry's department of law. I know you're really good at potions but you're bloody brilliant when it comes to assertiveness and your analytical skills. I think you'd ace being a prosecutor."

"Wow big words you're using there, you sure you don't have a fever?" Potter looked ready to hex him. "But thanks, that means a lot and I'll really think about it." 

And Draco really was going to give it a lot of thought after Potter made those points. Screw all the people at the Ministry, he was going to do what he wanted no matter what the other people thought about it. After all, thanks to Potter his name was cleared right? Then he had all the rights to do this.

He looked at Potter and caught him staring at Draco but he quickly looked away.

"Come on, let's get going. It's already this late, I can hear my bed calling to me" Draco gave out a short laugh but followed Potter out of the classroom. 

They walked side by side for a while without talking to each other, it felt quite peaceful and Draco really liked that. He glance over at Potter's face and noticed a clump of dust on his hair. He stopped Potter with a hand on his arm and leaned in close to shake away the dirt. He didn't mean to but even after the dust was gone he gently raked his hand through Potter's hair. It was really soft. His hair was so wild and messy that he didn't think it would be this soft. If it was in his hands then he could spend all day just playing with Potter's hair. He noticed that Potter's ear had become incredibly red and realised what he was doing.

"What-"

"Hey Harry!" Ugh this voice literally haunted Draco's nightmares, if only he could get away with _one_ murder.

Both of them turned to see Richardson bounding over to where they were. She stopped right in front of Potter. 

She looked towards Malfoy and asked a bit rudely, "Umm Malfoy could you excuse us for a moment?"

Malfoy looked over at Harry and saw that his ears were still a faded red. "Sure"

"No wait-" But Malfoy was already walking, he reached the end of the passageway and turned around the corner but didn't go further than that. He pressed himself against the wall so that his shadow wouldn't be seen and carefully eavesdropped into their conversation.

"Richardson? What do you want?"

"What I want? I'll get straight to the point then. You know tomorrow is the school's Hogsmeade trip right? I want you to come with me to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. As a date."

What a bitch, did she even know how to ask someone out? She was literally demanding Potter to go out her! She just wanted Potter on a date so she could show him off to others. Potter will never agree to this bullshit.

He took a long time to answer but he finally spoke up.

"Fine." 

_What?_ Draco couldn't believe this! Did Potter really agree to go out with that bint? He didn't need to hear any further than this, he didn't have the guts to. He started walking towards the dorm. Draco's mind was in a whirlwind right now. Didn't Potter used to avoid talking to her? Was that just embarrassment? All this time, Potter actually liked her back? So this was it then? Draco really had no hope left. He could feel tears at the corner of his eyes and his vision was becoming blurred, he really needed to get to his room before the tears spilt. 

He was almost at his room when someone interrupted him.

"Draco? Hey let's go and-" He looked towards Pansy and couldn't hold it in anymore. He watched alarm spread across her face as his tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Draco! What happened? Come with me I'll make you some hot tea. Here, take this handkerchief for now."

Draco silently followed her to her room.

"Hey Bones could you give us a moment please? I'll owe you one" It looked like Bones was going to protest but she might have noticed Draco's red eyes since she agreed to it.

"Sure, call me when it's over" Draco nodded his head in thanks and waited for her to go out.

"Go on, sit on my bed and tell me what happened _in detail._ " Pansy cast a spell on the kettle to get the water boiling and searched through her drawer for the special type of oolong tea which Draco liked more than Earl Grey. With Pansy busy making tea, Draco told her everything that happened. There wasn't much to say. He just got his heart broken. Just that.

"Draco, sweety, I love you but you're making a big deal out of this."

"What? I thought you would comfort me!"

"I _am_ comforting you, aren't I? I made your favourite tea for you! Now just shut your dramatic arse and listen to me." Pansy handed over the cup of tea to Draco and sat beside him.

"Listen, Potter literally has hundreds of fangirls in this school, let alone the whole Britain and this was bound to happen sooner or later. Potter may have agreed to go out with her bit I don't really think he likes her much. You know I'm really good at reading people right? I never got the vibe that Potter even enjoyed her presence let alone fancying her. So you don't have to feel so down."

"You might be right, but you said so yourself that it was bound to happen sooner or later. That means he'll really love someone in the future and that someone won't be me."

"Oh cheer up! You never know what might happen. Anyways, we need to prepare ourselves for the Mission!"

"What mission?"

" Tomorrow's mission! I call it operation Stalk Potter on his Date and Don't Let Richardson Get Too Close to him."

"What?"

" Or SPDDLRGTC for short"

Draco looked a bit sceptical for a while but slowly smiled.

"Pans, this is why I love you"

She winked, "I know, now get going. You need your beauty sleep. I don't want to see bags under your eyes tomorrow."

With that Draco went to his own room, he layed on his bed and took out a book to read.

*******

Harry slowly walked towards the dorm, deep in thought. He reached Hermione's room and gave it a knock.

Brocklehurst opened the door, "Hello Potter"

"Hey" She then looked inside the room. "Hermione, Potter is here for you." 

Hermione came out holding a book in her hands, "Harry? What happened? Its very late."

"Sorry but could you come out for a sec? I really need to talk to you."

Hermione went inside to put down her book and draped a shawl around herself. Both of them went into the common room and sat in front of the fire.

Hermione noticed that Harry silently cast muffliato around them, she remained silent and let Harry gather his thoughts before he could speak.

"I think I'm gay."

" _What?"_

"Or atleast bisexual"

" _What?_ "

"I think I might be gay for Malfoy." There was a peaceful kind of silence after this revelation.

"I think you might be right.....but what brought this on now suddenly?"

"I don't know, it's just that these past few days I've been _really_ enjoying my time spent in presence of Malfoy and at first I thought it's just because he's kinda my friend now but lately whenever Malfoy touches me it feels _really_ good. I mean, I've literally spent my teen years in a dorm where the boys have no sense of shame and privacy and I've seen a _lot_ of things but I never felt like this before. Today when Malfoy touched my hair and glided his hand through it seriously felt bloody good. My heart was literally pounding! I didn't even feel like that with Ginny!"

"Harry, let me ask you a question and give me the answer honestly, how would you feel if Malfoy started seeing someone other than you?"

Harry took a while to think about it, but it was easy to answer.

"I think I'd be really upset and heart broken."

"See? What's the problem then? You like him, go get him. What do you want me to do?" 

"It's just.....I don't know! I mean I know the Wizarding world is really accepting about the sexuality but I wasn't brought up like that you know! Uncle Vernon really hated homosexuals and since Duddley and I were children he had it ingrained it in our minds that it was abnormal to like boys. I remember one day coming home from elementary school, holding hands with a boy. He was my first friend ever and I was really excited to bring him home to play but instead that day all I got was a ruler to my hand. That was the first time Vernon sat me down and told me to never hold hands with a boy, he told me gays belong in hell. I didn't even know what gay meant at that time! Vernon already thought I was wierd because of my magic, I didn't want him to think I was even more abnormal than that. After that day I forced myself to never look at boys like that and over time it became a habit. I never even thought I was gay until the past few days with Malfoy. I don't know what to do!"

"Oh Harry, come here." Harry leaned and rested his head upon Hermione's shoulder, she gently combed his hair with her hand. She knew that would calm him down somewhat.

"I know you were brought up like this, but you know how Mr. Dursley was like right? He is the epitome of a godawful, stinking, cruel and narrow minded person. Everyone has a right to love whomsoever they want regardless of the sex. Nobody has the right to judge them for that. I accept you for who you are. I know Ron will accept you. I know the Weasleys will accept you. I know the entire Wizarding community will accept you. Then does it really matter what Mr. Dursley used to think? You just need to take it slow and come to terms with yourself. Otherwise it might be too late and you won't be able to do anything then. Just know that whatever happens we will always love you and support you."

Harry smiled, he wondered if his mother was alive right now would she be like this? He cursed Voldemort for the umpteenth time in his head for that.

Harry sat up straight and looked over at Hermione. "Thank you Mione, I really needed that. Don't tell Ron yet though, he'll really flip his shit over this and you know he hates Malfoy's guts."

Hermione laughed, "Of course, whatever you want. You know he'll find out eventually right? Anyways, when are you planning to confess to Malfoy?"

"Confess? No way I'd be able to do something like that. He hated my guts with all his heart, maybe hate is a strong word for now but the hatred from all the previous years can't just vanish in a few days right? I'll just watch him from afar and wallow in pity for myself. Besides, there's a problem."

Hermione raised one eyebrow, "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Well.....I agreed to go out with Richardson tomorrow."

" _Why_ would you do that?"

"Its just that she was annoying me a lot lately and I thought going out with her once might finally rid me of her. Also, I thought it's just because I hadn't gone out with a girl for so long that I might be having those thoughts about Malfoy. So I thought I'd try it out and see whether that was true."

"What. An. Idiot. Going out with her tomorrow will only lead her to want more from you! She won't be satisfied with just a single day, I have first hand experience with girls like that you know."

Harry looked a bit sheepish now, "Yes I do know, that's why I told her that tomorrow will be the first and last time that I'll be meeting her like this and after that she'll never meet me again."

"And she agreed to that?"

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have said yes."

"Well thank God for that. You need to properly reject her Harry or she wouldn't leave you alone. Do it even if you have to be a bit rude, I know how crazy these girls can be to be with the one they want."

"Yes, yes I know, I'll turn her down tomorrow properly."

"Good, now you go sleep and let me go read my book."

Harry bowed in a royal courtesy, "As you wish Madame, don't stay up too late. Good night!"

"Good night, see you tomorrow!"

With that Harry bid her a farewell and walked towards his room. He opened the door and entered to see Malfoy was again reading a book. He looked up when Harry entered and dipped his head in greeting.

"That took an awfully long time, were you two having a good time ?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What? No! I was with Hermione till now."

"Oh? Whatever. How was it with Richardson?"

"What do you mean?"

"She asked you out didn't she?"

"Yeah but how did you know that?"

"Please, everyone could see that she was into you. With tomorrow's Hogsmeade trip this was bound to happen today. So what did you say?"

"I said yes but-"

"Good for you!"

"No, but-"

"Please Potter, I don't have any interest to hear about your romantic tales." With that Malfoy shut his book and covered himself with his blanket. If he didn't have any interest then why did he ask in the first place?

Harry sighed. This was going to be tough. He'd rather take on Voldemort again. He gathered his pajamas and went into the bathroom to get changed. He had no idea what his future holds.

******

Draco peeked through the window into a very frilly, lacy, gaudy and extremely cramped space. Everything was so bright and _pink_ that Draco had trouble keeping his eyes open. He had no idea how Madam Puddifoot could keep walking like that between the tables when there was no space. Few couples were being so intimate that he had to look away. He could never figure out why people liked this place. He almost gave up on finding Potter when Pansy suddenly exclaimed, "There, I see him"

"Where?"

"Look at that corner, towards the far right." Draco squinted his eyes to make out where Pansy was pointing when he finally saw him. Uh, Richardson was very cunning it seemed. She had found a perfect little niche for them so that most people won't be able to notice them. She was sitting a bit _too_ close to Potter for Draco's liking.

Pansy and him had been following Potter all day long, but they soon realised that Potter and Richardson weren't going to spend the entire day together, apparently they had only agreed to meet at a certain time in this place. Well, that was a huge relief in some ways. Pansy had placed them under the disillusionment charm but it didn't really help them much. 

Draco watched as Richardson put her hand on top of Potter's and his blood started to boil a little.

"Pansy, you said you'll help to keep them from getting too close, but look at that! She's like a leech!" Richardson seemed to be chattering Potter's ear off but he didn't really look that interested. Instead from the moment Draco saw him Potter had not once made eye contact with her. Madam Puddifoot placed a glass of some bright blue liquid in front of Richardson but it looked like Potter hadn't even ordered anything. Suddenly, the pair right beside Potter's table got up. It seemed that were leaving.

"Draco, we have to go inside."

"No way in hell! I'm _not_ stepping into this monstrosity of a place. My pride as a Malfoy is on the line."

"Darling, what pride? The Malfoy name went down the drain after the Deal Lord's demise remember?"

"Wow rude much?"

"Besides if we keep standing outside here like a bunch of pussies then we won't be able to do anything. So shut up and just follow, those people just vacated a perfect spot for us." 

Without waiting for a response Pansy opened the door and stepped inside, Draco followed her since he had no other choice. With difficulty they somehow managed to get to the table and sit down, however as soon as they did that Potter stood up.

"-I kept my end of the deal now you have to keep yours too! That's what we agreed." Potter clutched his bag and was about to storm off when he suddenly glanced aside and locked eyes with Draco. Needless to say he seemed a bit stunned to see Draco there. He noticed Pansy too and by his expression Draco could make out that he had drawn the wrong conclusion. Without greeting or even acknowledging their presence he walked out of the shop.

Draco looked towards Pansy, "I think things just got worse."

"....yeah. Anyways, since we're here let's get something to drink. I'm super thirsty after all that time stalking him with you."

"Okay" Draco said a bit sullenly. He peeked towards Richardson and saw that she seemed oddly pleased with herself. It made his angered him so much he was barely holding back from committing murder. Well he knew they had a Potions tutor session after dinner so at least he'll have that time to clear up any misunderstandings with Potter.

Draco looked at the menu and decided to get a swiss chocolate cake, eating chocolate had always improved his mood.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people who commented on my previous chapter, I appreciated it so much it seriously motivated me to write this one which I had been procrastinating for a long time. Hugs and kisses to all of ya  
> (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know why authors take so much time to update ಥ‿ಥ

The room was dark, barely lit by the fire sconces and there was a pungent odour in the air because of all the potions and ingredients stored in it. Draco used to hate this smell before but it had grown on him over the years, now he only feels comfort from it. Just like how few people like the smell of paint and old books. He carefully separated the ingredients in two and lit the cauldrons to get the water boiling. Today's was a little difficult potion to make and he wanted to create the perfect ambience for it so Potter could give full attention.

The door creaked a bit and he looked up to watch as Potter let himself in. Just by looking at him Draco knew that his mood was off.

".......hey"

Potter looked towards him and nodded. The silence was extremely awkward and the tension so dense that he could cut it with a knife. He had to talk right now, otherwise the whole session will be like this and he won't be able to tolerate that.

"So how was your date ?"

"...date?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "With Richardson"

"Oh. Oh yeah it wasn't bad. How was yours ?"

"Mine what?"

"Weren't you there with Parkinson?"

"Yes, so?"

"Wasn't that a date?" Draco could _not_ believe his ears. Was it his imagination or did Potter really just say that?

"For Merlin's sake Potter that was not a date. Do you have short term memory loss? I literally told you that I was gay! Gay as in homosexual you dolt. Not even bi or anything else."

Potter pissed him off sometimes. Draco really wished he could punch him right now. On the lips. With his own lips. Softly.

Potter looked a bit flustered now. " So..so what were you doing with her at a place like _that_ ?"

 _Stalking you_. Well, he couldn't say that now, could he?

"What do you mean a place like that? It's not a love hotel for Merlin's sake! I can very well visit a place like that with a person who is _just_ a friend."

"Really? I don't know..."

"It's true! I really like the Swiss chocolate cake from that place, it's really famous. I only went in to have that when I saw you there." Going a bit far now Draco.

"Is that thing even in their menu?"

"Of course it is! I just ate it this morning. It's not my fault that _you_ don't know about it."

"Okay, if you say so." Potter looked a bit relieved and Draco felt giddy thinking that Potter was _relieved_ knowing that Draco was not on a date.

"Anyway, can we start with the potion now? It's been bubbling away for a while now."

"Yeah!"

With the atmosphere now much more lightened, Draco could say that the rest of the session went smoothly with surprisingly zero accidents.

*******

Harry bottled up his potion after Malfoy said that it was okay and filled it in a small vial. He didn't want to brag about it but he was actually improving a lot and at a really fast pace. Now the compliments he got from Slughorn were earned by his own merits rather than copying off Hermione or Snape's old book. Malfoy said earlier that he wasn't surprised much, after all it was in his blood. Apparently his grandfather was a world renowned potioneer and his own mother was good at potions from what he could hear from Slughorn. At a daily basis.

Harry labelled his vial and stored it next to Malfoy's. He turned around and saw that Malfoy was packing up everything. He knew they literally shared the same room but he really wanted to spend more time with Malfoy. Outside of the dorms. He slowly approached Malfoy.

"Hey listen, I apologize for assuming earlier that you were on a date."

Malfoy glanced towards him and shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay, I know you only have a few brain cells and all of them are used for quidditch so I'm not that mad."

Harry huffed. "I'll ignore what you just said if you accompany me outside."

Malfoy raised one eyebrow. "Where?"

"The ground"

"Why?"

"To play quidditch."

"What? Why?"

"Well it's been a while since I last played it. The Gryffindor tryouts are occurring soon and I promised Ginny that I would help her pick out the players, so I want to get in a bit of practice before that."

"Why can't you do that alone? It's raining hard outside. I can even hear it inside this room."

"As if something like rain stopped you before, besides playing quidditch alone is no fun."

"Why can't you take Weasley then?"

"Because I want to take you." Malfoy still looked a bit sceptical. Just one last push.

"Or are you scared?"

Malfoy smirked. "You wish"

"So you're coming?"

"Sure."

"Good. Let's go!"

*******

Draco stood at the entrance of the quidditch ground and like he said before it was raining cats and dogs. A literal shitstorm. He looked accusingly towards Potter but he looked totally comfortable and was grinning up at the sky like a fool. Well, if it made him happy then it'll be worth it he thought.

Potter turned towards him and cast an _Impervius_ at both of them. With the state of the downpour he didn't think the charm would do much in repelling the water off his robes. Potter then confidently marched towards the centre of the ground and Draco followed him. He then stopped and pulled out a Snitch from one of his pockets. He had seen the Snitch many times before when Potter was playing around with it and had always wondered where he had gotten it from. Later Potter had told him that he actually inherited it from Dumbledore when he had left it in his will for Potter. Weird thing to leave behind for his star pupil wasn't it? But Dumbledore was always eccentric like that so Draco didn't think much of it. Potter always seemed to treasure it though.

Potter kissed the Snitch ( he always did that for some reason, can't believe he's jealous of a bloody Snitch) and released it into the air. Draco watched as it flew up and up until it was out of sight. He could make out that it was slightly faster than the School's snitches.

Potter looked towards him and said, "So, we'll give it half an hour at most and if nobody catches it within that time we'll just call it a draw."

"Okay, I agree."

"Good. So what are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

So they weren't doing a countdown? Okay. With that Potter mounted his broomstick, swiftly rose up to the sky and started circling the air around the ground. Draco had never in his life seen a person who was this comfortable and swift on a broom than Potter and that was saying something since he's been to a lot of official matches. His form was so neat it was almost admirable how he was able to tuck in his legs like that and make his body smaller and leaner. Draco wondered why didn't Potter go for professional Quidditch if he was that good ?

Suddenly Potter shouted from above him, "Did you forget how to fly? What are you doing down there? Come on up!"

Draco didn't need any other encouragement and quickly flew into the sky with his broomstick safely beneath his legs. He hadn't bought his own broomstick this year since he didn't think he'd have the time nor the pleasure of playing quidditch for a year like this, but here was, riding one of the Hogwarts' broomstick. Potter had a key for the broom cupboard and this was the best broomstick they could find. Although Draco had used much faster broomsticks before this one wasn't so bad. He flew upwards really high and levelled up before stopping. This feeling of weightlessness whenever he was on a broom always made his heart soar and he was really glad that Potter had asked him out for this. It would have been better if the weather conditions were clear though, and like he had predicted before the Impervius charm didn't do much to repel water off his robes. He was already soaked through. At least he could see a fair bit into the distance. Soon he felt the air shift around him and saw Potter had come to a stop beside him. He was clutching his broom with one hand and the other hand was trying to adjust his hair. It was already matted to his head though, Draco had no idea what further he could do it with.

Potter looked toward him and asked, "So how are you feeling flying after a long time?"

"Why do you think I'm flying after a long time? "

"Well, it's true innit? I can see it." How does Potter even know that? It's not like the Ministry prohibited him from using the broomstick to fly, at least around his Manor. 

Draco sighed. "It feels great, the weather is ruining it all though."

"Aw come on, I know you're enjoying it."

Draco smiled. "Yes, I am." 

Suddenly Potter widened his eyes and quickly zoomed off behind Draco's back. He turned around and saw the Golden Snitch a few metres ahead of Potter. Oh _no_ , he wanted to _win_. He instantly followed after Potter and it took a second because of the third class broom he was riding but he eventually managed the catch up to Potter.

Seeing Draco catching up behind him Potter tried to increase his speed but Draco wasn't having any of it. He grabbed the end of Potter's broomstick and yanked it behind so that they could be at the same level again.

Potter laughed delightfully, "Oh so you're going to play dirty huh? I won't hold back!"

Potter used the end of his broom to sway and hit Draco's broom so that he could knock him off balance but Draco quickly regained his composure and laughed.

"That was nothing!" Nobody knew how to play dirty better than Draco ( other than Flint he supposed). With that Draco grinned and slammed into Potter's shoulder with all of his strength that he could manage. And it worked! Potter badly lost his balance ( maybe the stick was slippery since it was raining so hard?) so much that he to let go of his broom and tumbled into the ground. Good thing the ground was so close but the bad thing was that even Draco lost his balance and fell off his broom right on top of Potter's torso.

Draco tried to get up but slipped again with his face planting on top of Potter's chest. Potter wheezed and started laughing. Draco tried again and this time successfully managed to land beside Potter rather than on top of him. Soon he joined Potter in laughing and had to clutch his stomach since it was paining so much.

" _Why_... did you slam into me like.... _that_?" Potter's body was literally vibrating from how much he was laughing.

Draco tried to calm down. "What do you mean? Obviously I couldn't let you win!"

"Well... look what that did to us!" Potter turned towards him and Draco could see that he was flushed red down to his neck, his forehead was exposed and he could clearly make out the lightning bolt scar a bit above his eyebrow. He was grinning ear to ear and Draco couldn't help but smile back. He hadn't laughed like that with anyone since a long, long time. With Pansy it was generally more like an evil chuckle whenever she gossiped about others or was planning something devilish.

He shrugged. "So what? You should have known this would happen, it's not my fault"

"Yeah right. It's not like _you_ body slammed into _me_."

Draco snickered, "Losers can't talk like that."

" _You_ are a loser too!" 

" So you admit that you're a loser?"

Potter just rolled his eyes. " Anyways, we still have 10 minutes left, do you want to continue?"

Draco bolted upright. "Hell yeah and I'm gonna win!" He quickly summoned his broomstick and sprinted off towards the Snitch which he could already see in the distance. He could hear Potter make a sound of shock and he grinned.

Draco felt so exhilarated with the speed he was chasing after the Snitch but in no time Potter was already beside him. _How did he catch up to him so fast_? Damn him and his Firebolt.

Draco and Potter were almost neck to neck with Draco a few inches ahead of him. Only a few more centimetres and he could have the Snitch in his hand. He'll finally be able to win against Potter after all this time. He could almost feel the Snitch in his hand, its wings were brushing up against his fingers and he could taste the victory at the tip of his tongue. But Draco watched in disbelief as at the last possible second the Snitch turned left and got caught up right in the palm of Potter's hand.

"NO!"

Both of them skidded to halt and Draco didn't need to look behind at Potter to know that he must be grinning triumphantly right now.

"Who's the loser _now_ Malfoy~ ?" Ugh.

He looked towards Potter and sure enough he had a bright smile on his face. Showing all of his teeth.

"Shut up, I'm not the loser. You just won this time around."

"Yeah and what do people call the ones who don't win?"

"Well, it won't happen again! Next time I'm definitely going to win! I'm asking mother to deliver my broom here, we'll see who wins then."

" So you mean to say there's going to be a next time?"

" Of course! And I'm going to defeat you."

Potter just laughed. " If you say so."

*******

Harry looked towards Malfoy and noticed that both of them were dripping wet. "Do you want to shower here or do you want to wait till we make it to our room?"

" There's no way I'm showering here when our room has much better bathing facilities, but I don't want walk all the way up there while we're like this. So here-"

Malfoy took out his wand and did a little complicated motion, suddenly hot air burst out of the wand dried the water right off their robes. He had seen Dumbledore do the same in the past, he'd have to ask Hermione later about what it's incantation is actually.

"There, this should do till we get to freshen up."

Harry looked towards Malfoy and saw that his hair was extremely messed up from the spell.

He sniggered, " Your hair looks fantastic."

Malfoy glanced towards him and smirked, " I'd say the same about you except your hair always looks like that so it's nothing new " 

" Shut up Malfoy, you know I look good with this hair. Anyways, let's get going already." With that he made his way towards the dormitory, he could hear Malfoy snickering in the back.

Soon they reached their room and Malfoy went inside the bathroom first. He didn't take much time and came out in his pajamas with some of the top buttons undone and left exposing a bit of his chest. He was drying off his wet hair with a towel and there were some water droplets still on his neck. This felt so domestic and Harry felt so turned on that he barely restrained himself from latching on to Malfoy's neck to lick off the water drops and fled into the bathroom. This was _not_ the time to be horny.

Today was a really good day. He felt like they got closer than ever and he felt really glad that all the misunderstandings were cleared. He knows that assuming that Malfoy was on a date with Parkinson was extremely absurd but he couldn't help it. He was extremely insecure, especially since this was the first time that he was liking someone of the same gender. He knew Parkinson and Malfoy were together for some time in the past and he just feared that they'll get back together, even though Malfoy has said a thousand times already that he is gay. He just doesn't want to get his hopes up. He knew he gets really pessimistic at times like this but it's better to have low hopes and not get disappointed than to expect something and get crushed later.

He knew Hermione told him to go for Malfoy but to be honest, he'll be just fine if he gets to see Malfoy smile everyday, to be beside him at all times, to make him laugh at his stupid jokes. Harry was sorted into Gryffindor but he didn't think he'll ever be brave enough to face Malfoy and say that he likes him to his face, especially if he has no idea whether Malfoy has even a tiny bit of interest in him. He didn't want to ruin the good friendship they had finally established just to go and confess his guts only for Malfoy to cut him down. He was just fine with the way things are now. Happy even, that they were getting closer than before. Of course, he'd be happier if he got to be even better friends with him. Thats right. If Ron knew about this, he'd say that Harry was being a huge coward. But that's just the way it has to be.

With that train of thought he finished showering and changed into his pajamas. He went outside and expected Malfoy to be reading some book again but instead he caught him looking at the pictures on Harry's display wall. Malfoy noticed him and quickly turned away. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to peek at the pictures like that." 

Harry threw his dirty clothes and towel into the laundry basket and watched as it disappeared.

"That's okay, I don't mind it. What were you looking at though? "

" Ah, that is..I was only looking at Edward for a bit."

" Teddy? Oh yeah, he is related to you right?"

" Yes, he's my first cousin once removed."

" Have you never met him?"

" Well my mother has, and she's really fond of him. But I know Andromeda doesn't think very highly of me so I never got the chance to see him. If I could I would really love to meet him one day."

Harry saw how crestfallen Malfoy looked and it really tugged at his heart. Teddy is a wonderful boy and Malfoy certainly deserved to get to know him.

" Wait, come here." Harry took a letter from his drawer and offered it to Malfoy. "Take it and read. At least you'll get to know Teddy a bit better."

Malfoy reached out curiously and opened the letter.

"Are you sure I can read this? Isn't this something really private ?" It was the letter Andromeda had sent him last week.

"Of course, I'm sure Andromeda won't mind it. Besides, aren't you a family member as well?" Malfoy stared at him for a long time and Harry almost felt compelled to hide his face in his hands. Finally Malfoy started reading the letter. Harry could see Malfoy's eyes scanning the letter as he kept reading. Occasionally smiling here and there. After taking a while he finished reading it and neatly folded the letter the way it was before and placed it on Harry's desk. He glanced back towards the pictures and smiled again.

"He is.....really cute."

Harry grinned, "Yes, I know."

" Potter, I really thank you for letting me read this. You have no idea what it means to me. Half of my family members have vanished after the war and it feels really good to know that there are still people out there who are related to me and are good people. I really wish I could have come to my senses before the war, if I could have helped your side in the war somehow then maybe Edward wouldn't have lost his parents."

" Malfoy I -"

" Draco."

" Huh?"

" You can call me Draco." Harry could feel fireworks going off in the distance at this moment. He wanted to store this memory in a vial and watch it in a Pensieve for the rest of his life.

Harry smiled brightly, "Draco, I know you've done some unseemly things in the past but I know you were extremely misguided, we were all just kids stuck in a war and you were just trying to save your family. At least you are capable enough to understand that what you did was in the wrong, which some people find very difficult to do. You've already paid the price for it, both you and your mother. So the only thing you can do now is to be happy with what you do, that's the only way you'll be able to make your mother happy as well. Also, call me Harry instead of Potter from now on as well okay?"

Malfoy smiled, " Thank you... Harry." Whoosh. Harry could feel goosebumps all around his arms. How come just being on a first name basis with somebody can make you feel this good? Well, Malfoy.....no _Draco_ wasn't just a somebody now, was he?

Harry smiled back. "Night Draco"

"Good night Harry."

Harry laid on his bed and turned off the light with a wave of his hand. He'll have to talk to Andromeda soon, he can't have Draco feeling left out. He knows Teddy would get along well with Draco and he _knows_ Draco would pamper the hell out of Teddy. With that thought he fell asleep, feeling an odd sense of accomplishment even though he hadn't done much. Yet.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the people who have left comments,given kudos and haven't yet given up on my story... ya'll da real MVPs  
> Fell free to point out any mistakes <3  
> I swear the next update will be sooner!   
> XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully y'all really enjoyed this till now! Me likey comments and kudos <3  
> Of course constructive criticism is always appreciated, I like to learn more!  
> 


End file.
